


To Secure Children, Contain Gods, and Protect the World

by Attack_Of_The_Gum



Category: Homestuck, SCP - Fandom, SCP Foundation
Genre: Depressive Thoughts, Experimentation, F/F, F/M, Homicide, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Mind Break, Non-canon Post-game AU, SCPstuck, Suicidal Thoughts, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-03-19 14:17:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 37,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13706196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Attack_Of_The_Gum/pseuds/Attack_Of_The_Gum
Summary: The SCP Foundation successfully contain eight extraordinary, dangerous subjects whose powers prove detrimental to the human population on earth. This is the documentation of them and their life here, at Site-██.





	1. SCP-4413 - The Wind's Advocate

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of the earlier fanwork of the same idea "To Secure, Contain, and Protect" by TheSpaceCoyote. (http://archiveofourown.org/works/397467/chapters/653963). They had discontinued and so I have decided to pick this amazing idea up. If the original creator does not approve of me picking this up again, please contact me personally via Discord (GlobbyGumlins#9259) or Instagram (gummy_goblins).
> 
> This is set in a Post-Game AU that deviates from Earth C, the canon earth that results from after the game. In this AU, after the game, The world is reverted back to a normal earth, as if the game never happened and the meteors never reigned down. This is the world that the survivors created. The surviving trolls do exist in the world but they are the only trolls alive since they abandoned their own session and jumped to the current one. Therefore the world created in his session is supposed to be for the human players. This will later cause them to ██████ ███████ ███. Well, I'll let you figure that out.
> 
> For those of you who do not know what the SCP Foundation is, it is a secret organization entrusted by governments around the globe to contain and study anomalous individuals, entities, locations, objects, and phenomena that defy natural law (referred to as SCPs). SCP objects, if left uncontained, pose a threat to humans — or, at the very least, to humanity's sense of reality and normalcy. It's documentation, tales and pages can be found on the website: http://www.scp-wiki.net/
> 
> If you spot any spelling mistakes or even grammar mistakes, leave a comment or contact me about it so I can change it!
> 
> I hope you enjoy. Now, onto the good stuff, shall we?

**Item #:** SCP-4413

 **Object Class:** Keter

 **Special Containment Procedures:** SCP-4413 is to be contained within a 5 m x 5 m x 5 m windowless chamber at all times. The air flow is regulated through a control panel separated from the containment area and shall be sealed off when necessary. The walls of this chamber are to be reinforced with titanium about 1.5 meters thick. This cell is about 300 meters below surface level, only accessible through one elevator functional only through level 3 and above key cards. A 4.5-meter long airlock is placed before the entrance to SCP- 4413's cell. This airlock is to remain on standby in case of a breach and is to be guarded by three MTF operatives with one (1) colt m4a1 and four (4) extra rounds on hand. See Breach Protocol-4413 for detailed instructions in case of a breach in containment.

Chamber is to be refitted with instruments that measure and record the temperature, humidity, and barometric pressure around the subject on a bimonthly basis due to the power of SCP-4413's abilities. Any deviation from typical readings should prompt immediate lockdown and initiate a high alert sequence for Site Security personnel. 

Personnel below level 3 are forbidden from entering SCP-4413's containment without authorization from at least two level 4 researchers. No personnel is allowed in SCP-4413's chamber for anything other than experimentation, interviews or maintenance. Any unauthorized personnel seen exiting SCP-4413's containment will be terminated on the spot. 

_Addendum to containment procedures, as of ██/██/20██: Following Incident-4413-B, surveillance cameras have been fixated to all corners of the room to monitor SCP-4413 24/7. A tracking device, with a remote-controlled sedative, has been implanted into the subject in the case of long-distance translocation, though this has not happened yet. How far and the means of the translocation of SCP-4413 is currently unknown but it is believed that it can only translocate completely a short distance._

SCP-4413 is to be kept separate from SCP-4414 through SCP-4416 and SCP-5413 through 5416 at all times.

 **Description:** SCP-4413 appears to be a human male in his mid-teens, of indeterminable race and ethnicity, though its skin is tan and resembles roughly the same pigmentation as SCP-4416, 5413, 5416. Subject has black hair and blue eyes, is 1.70 m in height, and 70 kg in weight. It is capable of human communication and possesses the normal psychological profile of a typical teenaged human, with the exception of SCP-4413's repeated mention of and fixation on something called "The Game," about which few details have been understood. SCP-4413 was captured in ████ in 20██ along with SCPs 4414 through 4416 and SCPs 5413- through 5416. 

SCP-4413 displays an uncanny and finely-tuned control over the movement of air and other composite gases. ~~Wind is generated without an identifiable source and independent of the nature of the weather outside.~~ It has been discovered that the wind is generated from the still air around the subject. Wind cannot exceed a certain speed and force if a constant supply of air, regardless of makeup, is not provided. The subjects normal abilities are observed to be rather playful and harmless in nature, its manipulation of air used for more humorous effects. However, should the subject become agitated, its powers accelerate exponentially to the point where they pose extreme danger. SCP-4413 has been observed to be capable of generating gale-force winds that possess enough force to tear instruments from walls and toss personnel around the containment chamber. SCP-4413 also displays the ability to manipulate the winds it generates into makeshift weapons that can bore holes in or slice through substances such as reinforced concrete and bedrock with ease. Limited production of rain and hail by SCP-4413 has also been observed. 

Termination through any available means is currently impossible, as SCP-4413 possesses seemingly infallible regenerative potential. Upon termination, SCP-4413 takes between ten minutes to two hours to resurrect, the time depending entirely on how much physical damage was sustained during termination. Regenerative capability seems to not be affected even when SCP-4413's body is completely destroyed through means such as incineration or acid immersion, though in these cases, resurrection can take upward of two hours to complete. The biological and cellular makeup of SCP-4413 seems identical to that of the average human, and its regeneration currently remains unexplained. 

Note: Testing of SCP-4413's genetic code shows the paradoxical relation between SCP-4413 and 4416 and SCP 5413 and 5416. Chromosomal analysis indicates an impossible recombination of genes through the typical procedure of gamete meiosis and human reproduction. For clarity's sake, SCP 4413 and 4416 are to be considered siblings due to closest similarities in genetic code and phenotypical appearance. 

**Addendum 4413-1:** On ██/██/20██ (See Incident Report 4413-A) SCP-1414 was terminated as a result of mortality testing, triggering a hostile response in SCP-4413 despite no contact between the two and no knowledge transferred to the subject of SCP-1414's demise. Hurricane class 5 force winds detected in containment chamber █, subject terminated █ personnel before being neutralized, causes of death ranged from lacerations and blunt force trauma to asphyxiation. Traditional containment methods to be revised in case of both SCP-4413 and 4414. 

**Addendum, as of ██/██/20██:** The subject has been observed to translocate itself. SCP-4413 seems to be less in control of this ability, appearing at random, and sometimes inconvenient, places. SCP-4413 also has the ability to translocate a section of his body to other places. Foundation personnel are told that if they see SCP-4413's arm anywhere, don't disturb or hurt it. SCP-4413 only uses this ability to pull harmless, childish pranks. Though, if any personnel witnesses the arm doing something dangerous or any action that may lead to a breach in containment of either itself or another SCP, the arm is to be stopped by any means necessary. This includes detachment. So far, researchers have noticed that full-body translocation of SCP-4413 has a shorter range of displacement than a single-limb translocation. This, however, is based completely on correlation and direct observations. Because of this, it is assumed that SCP-4413 can possibly translocate farther than currently achieved and the appropriate containment procedures are placed in preparation for this.

SCP-4413's means of translocation is currently unknown but it is theorized that it moves between dimensions, possibly timelines as well, before reappearing somewhere else. Further testing awaiting authorization by Site Director ███████. 

_As much as I regret saying this, please stop messing with the arm. Guys, this is a Keter class scp. The arm is not to hold your things or play patty cake with, and definitely not to [REDACTED] yourself with. Your █████ does not go there. Have some fucking decency, my god. We are supposed to be researchers. I expect desperate acts like this from D class but you?? Come on, man. Gross. Do NOT mess with the hand. At LEAST not in such a fucked up way. - Dr. [REDACTED]_

The following is the log of an interview with SCP-4413 by Dr. [REDACTED] about "The Game":

**Interview 4413 C:**

> _Dr. [REDACTED] enters the containment with two MTF operatives. SCP-4413 looks visibly shaken._
> 
> **Dr. [REDACTED]:** Please come here, 4413 and sit down. I'd like to ask you a few questions
> 
> _After a bit of hesitation and coercion from Dr. [REDACTED], SCP-4413 takes a seat at the table beside Dr. [REDACTED]. It holds its legs to its chest and sits in a curled position but otherwise doesn't move if only to fidget. ___
> 
> **Dr. [REDACTED]:** Alright, let us begin. Tell me, 4413, what is the Game?
> 
> ____
> 
> _SCP-4413 becomes agitated again but calms itself down to respond._
> 
> ____
> 
> **SCP-4413:** W-we beat it, we won, we created all this and we were supposed to come back and everything was supposed to be okay--
> 
> ____
> 
> **Dr. [REDACTED]:** Calm down, 4413, just tell me--what is the Game? How do you play? Are there any rules? How did--
> 
> ____
> 
> _Subject begins to shout, becoming visibly distressed._
> 
> ____
> 
> **SCP-4413:** Why don't you just let us go? We won, we all survived, we were supposed to all be happy together! This wasn't supposed to happen….just let us go…please…!
> 
> ____
> 
> _Increase in wind speed inside the containment detected. SCP-4413 and Dr. [REDACTED]'s hair begins to lift up and fly around. The MTF operatives pick up their guns and begin to shoot at the subject. Interview ended._


	2. SCP-4414 - A Real™ Timelord

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OwO. I didn't have to change this one up as much. That's a problem. I don't really wanna be the same as the original but still keep the same idea/information. ;; bluh.

**Item #:** SCP-4414

 **Object Class:** Keter

 **Special Containment Procedures:** SCP-4414 should be contained within a soundproof chamber reinforced with titanium at a minimum of 2 meters thick, with a small one-way mirrored antechamber on the west wall to provide researchers visual access. The use of microphones or audio recording devices to monitor SCP-4414's status is strictly forbidden. Under no circumstances is SCP-4414 to be allowed access to: clocks, metronomes, CDs, records, or any musical implement or time piece. When approaching SCP-4414, it is advised to keeps footsteps uneven and without pattern, as SCP-4414 has been observed to use any rhythmic sounds to its advantage. Individuals with heart conditions outside of designated D-Class personnel should not attempt to approach SCP-4414. 

SCP-4414 is to be kept separate from SCP-4413, SCP-4415, SCP-4416, and SCPs 5413-5416 at all times. 

**Description:** SCP-4414 appears to be a human male in his mid-teens, of indeterminable race and ethnicity, though its skin is pale and resembles roughly the same pigmentation as SCP-4415, 5414, 5415. It is 1.88 meters in height and 75 kg in weight Its hair is blond and it possesses unusual red irises that suggest albinism but doesn't present with any other defects indicative of the disorder other than minor sensitivity to light. The subject wears a form of eyewear identical to a normal pair of sunglasses, contained an online communication device built into the lenses that have since been disabled. Removal of eyewear causes subject to become extremely agitated and is not recommended. Psychological profile is relatively normal, however similar to SCP-4413 subject continuously refers to "the Game" while providing no concrete details on its nature. 

SCP-4414 demonstrates an understanding of and control over the fabric and passage of time. Subjects abilities are significantly weakened when not allowed a physical crux to focus its power upon. Additionally, any form of rhythm can be utilized by SCP-4414 to power it's temporal abilities, though abilities derived from rhythmic sources are substantially lesser than those expressed prior to SCP-4414's containment (see Experiment Log 4414-3). As a result, any shift or disruption in time observed within containment is purely temporary and frequently localized. SCP-4414 has also displayed a brief and short-range teleportation ability on occasion. 

SCP-4414 exhibits the same regenerative quality as SCP-4413. Subject has adapted to rapid regeneration, resurrection often occurs within thirty minutes regardless of method of termination. 

Inexplicable corpses superficially resembling SCP-4414 (designated SCP-4414-1) appear both within and without chamber whenever subject uses its temporal abilities. Cause of death for these clones follows no discernible pattern. SCP-4414-1 exhibit none of SCP-4414's regenerative ability and suffer organic decay at a normal rate. Attempts to resurrect clones using SCP-5413's ability resulted in [DATA EXPUNGED]

Note: Analysis of SCP-4414's genetic code shows a paradoxical relation between SCP-4414 and SCP-5413 and SCP-5415. SCP-5413 and SCP-5415 appear to have contributed DNA to SCP-4414 and SCP-4415. Such recombination of genes is impossible through typical human reproduction and even most advanced forms of cloning. Due to genetic similarities and phenotypical appearance, SCP-4414 and SCP-4415 are to be classified as "siblings," though psychological profiles suggest being raised apart. 

**Addendum 4414-1:** Dr. █████ notes to have come to an understanding of 4414's odd ability to "teleport." SCP-4414 is in fact not teleporting, but rather time-stopping a vicinity of 1200 meters in all directions. Research plan is being amended to test these abilities. 

**Addendum 4414-2:** Forcing such a time-stop to last longer than 5.4 seconds causes intense internal bleeding in SCP-4414 and failure of multiple organs. 

Further testing discouraged, as termination of subject triggers a violent response in SCP-4413 as well as, curiously, SCP-5414. The investigation into emotional and psychological relationships among subjects opened. 

**Addendum 4414-3:** Security protocol amended to further prevent any instance of SCP-4414 and SCP-4416 coming into physical contact. Following Incident 4416-1 in which a rip in the fabric of █████ resulted in the loss of ██ personnel and █ agents. SCP-4414 and SCP-4416 seem entirely unaffected by the catastrophic [DATA EXPUNGED]

 

**Interview 4414-D:**

> **Dr. [REDACTED]:** What do you mean when you say a "heroic death"?
> 
> **SCP-4414:** I mean you ain't gonna kill us, no matter how hard you try. We can only kill ourselves, asshole.
> 
> **DR. [REDACTED]:** Please, 4414--
> 
> **SCP-4414:** Dave.
> 
> **Dr. [REDACTED]:** I cannot call you anything other than 4414. That is your assigned designation. Now, please explain? Are you implying you can only die through means of suicide?
> 
> **SCP-4414:** I said, it's Dave!
> 
> **Dr. [REDACTED]:** please calm down, I need you to elaborate--
> 
> **SCP-4414:** I ain't saying no more. Not until I get to see my bro.
> 
> **Dr. {REDACTED}:** 441--
> 
> _Subject becomes agitated. Though he does not shout and remains visibly calm, his voice holds hostility. The two MTF operatives hold up their guns in preparation for an attack or attempt to breach containment._
> 
> **SCP-4414:** No more questions.
> 
> _Further pressure to answer questions by Dr. [REDACTED] caused SCP-4414 to induce cardiac dysrhythmia in all those present. Personnel removed and treated, no permanent damage sustained._

 

 **Addendum 4414-4:** SCP-4414 has adapted the ability to turn time on its own heartbeat. Following [DATA EXPUNGED] subject has been medically induced into a comatose state. It has been suggested that security be reinforced around SCP-4413, SCP-4415 through 4416, and SCPs 5413 through 5416 as a precaution. (O5- █: Approved)

 **Addendum 4414-5:** [DATA EXPUNGED]

 

 **Addendum 4414-6:** [DATA EXPUNGED]. As of ██/██/20██, SCP-4414 is no longer medically induced into a comatose state. It has learned to use his abilities in its sleep to a much stronger degree than when it is awake. All personnel are told to exercise caution when entering SCP-4414's containment unit while it is sleeping.

_Note: This bastard is adapting way too fast. He learned how to stop his own heartbeat which ALMOST lead to a fucking breach in containment (thank god for the stupid assholes who almost let him out for that) and now he's fucking stopping time in his goddamn sleep. How did he kill a D class IN HIS SLEEP? I say we get rid of him. And yes, I know he's immortal or whatever but so is SCP-682 and they've got him locked up tight. I say we do the same thing. A vat of strong acid and total submersion will do the trick. ~ Dr. L██████ _(05- █: Denied)__


	3. SCP-4415 - She Who Sees The Light Of The Future

**Item #:** SCP-4415

 **Object Class:** Keter

 **Special Containment Procedures:** SCP-4415 is to be kept in a 5 m x 5 m steel chamber, with walls no less than 3 m thick. The room is to be dimly lit at all times and no light brighter than set by SCP-4415's researchers are allowed to enter the room. SCP-4415 is to be monitored through video surveillance at all times, with shifts alternating every 6 hours. Any pencils, pens, or similar elongated objects are to be kept out of reach of SCP-4415. A book of the subject's interest is to be supplied to it at all times to prevent it from becoming bored as this has proved to make it seek out people to "mess with". Personnel with irregular psychological profiles are forbidden from entering SCP-4415's chamber or conversing with the subject. 

In case of a breach (in which SCP-4415 is not in her grimdark stage), all lights in the facilities are to be turned off. The site should be pitch black and anything preventing this from happening need to be dealt with. This does not stop SCP-4415 but does inhibit their powers greatly.

SCP-4415 is to be kept separate from SCP-4413, SCP-4414, SCP-4416, and SCPs 5413-5416 at all times. 

**Description:** SCP-4415 appears to be a human female in her mid-teens, of indeterminable race and ethnicity, though its skin is pale and resembles roughly the same pigmentation as SCP-4414, 5414, 5415. It is 1.63 meters in height, and 50 kg in weight. Subject possesses pale hair similar to SCP-4414 and unusual violet eyes never observed in the terrestrial human population. The subject regularly demands their hair to be cut short and regular grooming is necessary as SCP-4415 becomes very agitated when not clean.

SCP-4415 has been shown to make cryptic, vague predictions regarding any personnel that engages in extended conversation with it. Individuals who receive such predictions report are filled with a feeling of uncontrolled dread and fear as a result of the enigmatic and often confusing nature of SCP-4415's words. Predictions made by SCP-4415 have thus far invariably come true, though their outcomes are neither uniformly beneficiary nor malicious. A prediction made by SCP-4415 regarding a target personnel's family may, for example, end up being something as benign as a child receiving a good grade, or as devastating as a house fire or familial death. Despite heavy statistical and linguistic analysis, data shows little pattern between SCP-4415's words and the likelihood of the predicted event to be either positive or negative. 

Once an individual receives a prediction, they are not allowed to come into contact with SCP-4415 until the predicted event has come to pass. Individuals who receive predictions tend to develop erratic and paranoid behavior due to fear of a malicious outcome and may behave aggressively or violently towards SCP-4415 if brought into close contact with it.

SCP-4415 also seems to possess knowledge of topics that it has never been exposed to, including the personal lives of several researchers assigned to it, the details of confidential data records, and the existence of SCPs that it has never come into contact with. SCP-4415 has possibly demonstrated the ability to mentally contact SCPs with primordial or extra-dimensional nature, though data is largely qualitative and therefore inconclusive. When asked at length for an explanation regarding its abilities or the source of this knowledge, SCP-4415 will often respond in a coy and cryptic manner that reveals little of the desired information. Possible use of SCP-4415 to determine the origins and nature of other SCPs, as well as, using SCP-4415s ability to predict breaches are pending approval. 

The subject also possesses the ability to manipulate light for a short amount of time. When a lot of light is available, SCP-4415's power is incredibly strong and the light energy is strong enough to burn through compressed steel when exposed long enough. After testing, it has been revealed that it condenses the light around while generating more at the same time to keep a constant level of light in the room. This condensed light energy does indeed burn the subject if it is held for a long period of time. Burns act as they would on a common individual and can be treated with the appropriate medicine. This has caused scarring on the subject's hands and arms through previous testing and it is advised that all light testing should be minimized and spaced out accordingly. 

SCP-4415 exhibits the same regenerative quality as SCP-4413 and 4414. Upon termination, resurrection often occurs within ten minutes to two hours the time depending entirely on how much physical damage was sustained during termination.

Following Incident 4415-1 (See Incident Log 4415-1) mortality testing of SCP-4413 through 4414, SCP-4416, and SCP-5413-5416 are to be conducted separately from SCP-4415. Mortality testing on SCP-4415 can only occur with the approval of three Clearance Level 4 personnel and the presence of no less than ██ armed guards. 

_Note: Guys the other day, she has somehow managed to transfer into her grimdark stage without being in the presence of SCP-4413. You know how she's cognitohazardous? I think that maybe SHE is the link between all the SCPs that were discovered alongside her. The other's know about the mortality testing of their peers because of her. So far that's what adding but because there could not be any other possible solution to how SCP-4413 and SCP-4414 (even in his sleep!!) know about each other's testing. ~ Dr. L██████, P.H.D._

_Note: This is a reminder to all personnel who speak or write about any scp. These creatures in containment are dangerous to the health of our people across the world. Our job is to learn about them and get rid of the threat, whether that be extermination or effective containment. No one is to develop any guilt, pity or close relationship with these subjects. For your sake. Because when it comes time to kill it, any hesitation will not be tolerated. NEVER call SCP-4414 she again. SCPs are objects, dangerous objects, no matter how humanoid. Once an anomalous object is documented as an SCP, it becomes a dangerous object that no one should have remorse for. You all better understand me. This is the job you were either forced into or chose. Any personnel heard or seen getting too friendly with ANY scp will be given class A amnestics and relocated to another division. This is an order. ~ ███████, Site Director_

__

**Incident Log 4415-1:**

> __
> 
> **SCP involved:** SCP-4415, SCP-4413
> 
> __
> 
> **Personnel Involved:** [DATA EXPUNGED], Agent ███████
> 
> __
> 
> **Date:** ██████, 20██
> 
> __
> 
> **Location:** ███████████ ███
> 
> __
> 
> **Description:** SCP-4415 and SCP-4413 brought in for routine mortality testing. Puncture wounds applied to SCP-4413's abdominal area, subject allowed to bleed out. Immediately upon termination of SCP-4413, SCP-4415 appeared to have entered an agitated state. Physical changes observed in SCP-4415 include a change in the hair color and eye color to a pure white, and a darkening of the skin to a deep gray. A sharp spike in electromagnetic radiation detected, the source later confirmed to be SCP-4415. Upon entering its agitated state, the subject began to speak in an indecipherable babble, causing all personnel within a 10 m radius of SCP-4415 immediately fall to the floor, screaming in horror and clutching their heads. SCP-4415 then retrieved two pens dropped by fallen researchers and proceeded to [DATA EXPUNGED]
> 
> __
> 
> Subject breached containment at 13:██ and proceeded to rampage through the immediate facility before being neutralized through a shot to the cranium by Agent ███████, after killing ██ guards, ██ researchers, and ███ D-Class personnel. Survivors all suffered psychological trauma varying in severity, █ personnel remain in a permanent comatose state. Survivors coherent enough to provide information reported horrifying images and voices being projected into their minds through the duration of the incident. When asked to sketch out a representation of the images seen, survivors drew an amalgam of random scribbles before [DATA EXPUNGED] and requiring sedation. 
> 
> __
> 
> SCP-4415's corpse was returned to the chamber and after two hours resurrected normally and in its original state. SCP-4415 retains little memory of the incident. SCP-4413 revived normally within an hour of being returned to its own cell. When questioned, SCP-4413 refers to SCP-4415's agitated state as "grimdark." Term has since been colloquially adopted by research staff assigned to SCP-4415.


	4. SCP-4416 - Uranium Dog Witch Of Space

**Item #:** SCP-4416

**Object Class:** Keter

Special Containment Procedures: SCP-4416 is to be kept in a 5 m x 5 m x 5 m windowless chamber. Chamber walls are to be comprised of two layers, a concrete shield 4 m thick and a layer of water-cooled lead 0.5 m thick. SCP-4416's hands are to be bound by lead cuffs at least 6 cm in thickness and its eyes are to be covered in a protective shield of steel and depleted uranium at least 4 cm in thickness, neither restraints are to be removed for experimentation without the approval of two Clearance Level 3 personnel. All those who enter SCP-4416's chamber are required to wear Level-A protection Hazmat suits and report for immediate decontamination following contact with the subject. All personnel who enter SCP-4416's chamber are too be cautious of any signs of electricity in the air as this signifies a potential transfer to B-State. in SCP-4416.

In case of an A-State breach, every NTF operative is to report immediately to the surrounding area of the site. The subject is to be immediately killed on sight so the body may be recovered. Under no circumstances should SCP-4416 ever lead the area surrounding area of the site. If termination isn't achieved within two hours, Site ██ is to be detonated. This will result in the passing of all personnel on sight.

In case of a B-State complication, the containment is to be sealed completely and all air is to be removed via the installed vacuum system. All personnel present during this time will be killed as by this point, there are no methods to securing personnel without jeopardizing the danger of SCP-4416's B-State. 

SCP-4416 is to be kept separate from SCP-4413, SCP-4414, SCP-4415, and SCPs 5413-5416 at all times. 

**Description:** SCP-4416 appears to be a human female in her mid-teens, of indeterminable race and ethnicity, though its skin is tan and resembles roughly the same pigmentation as SCP-4413, 5413, 5416. It is 1.78 meters in height and 62 kg in weight and possesses green eyes and long black hair. Subject possesses an additional pair of white ears on the crown on its head that resembles canine ears, though of no presently identifiable species. Physical examination reveals no other physical canid features, though SCP-4416 has exhibited dog-like behavior when exposed to either felines or personnel who have come into contact with such animals prior to approaching SCP-4416. Elevated olfaction and audition have been observed, with SCP-4416 able to detect smells and sounds that normal humanoids cannot. 

SCP-4416 exhibits control over matter seemingly down to the subatomic level and has demonstrated effortless manipulation of visual and physical space. SCP-4416's abilities seem to disregard the most fundamental laws of molecular and quantum physics and indeed do not seem to behave at all along the lines of currently accepted scientific theory. SCP-4416 has been shown to manipulate matter with no adherence to the principles of conservation and has been observed to both generate and destroy mass and energy without conversion or transfer. 

SCP-4416's ability allows it to change the size of an object, warp its initial form, transport it within the confines of the chamber, or completely change its molecular composition. SCP-4416 has thus far refused to test its abilities on animals nor designated D-Class personnel, resulting in complications during experimentation. Subject's effects on living and structurally complex organisms yet to be determined. Testing of SCP-4416's abilities on nonliving organic material resulted in [DATA EXPUNGED] further experimentation on deceased organisms postponed indefinitely. 

SCP-4416 is subject to frequent and seemingly random bouts of narcoleptic behavior. Neurological monitoring during these sporadic cycles of sleep indicates a highly unusual heightened level of brain activity. Unlike in a normal human sleep cycle, SCP-4416 does not revert between stages of NREM and REM and instead remains in the REM stage for the entirety of the period. Sleep cycle and neurological activity are otherwise unremarkable.

SCP-4416 exudes a small level of ionizing radiation (20 mSv/h) at all times when using its ability this level may increase upward of 2,400 mSv/h. 

The subject exhibits the same regenerative quality as SCP-4413, 4414, 4415. Upon termination, resurrection occurs within ten minutes to two hours the time depending entirely on how much physical damage was sustained during termination.

Note: Testing of SCP-4416's genetic code confirms the paradoxical relation between SCP-4416 and 4413 and SCP 5414 and 5416. Chromosomal analysis indicates one pair to be the other's parents, and vice versa, an impossible recombination of genes through the typical procedure of gamete meiosis and human reproduction. For the purposes of classification, SCP 4413 and 4416 are to be considered siblings due to closest similarities in genetic code and phenotypical appearance. 

**Addendum 4416-1:** Security protocol amended to further prevent any instance of SCP-4414 and SCP-4416's abilities coming into contact. Following Incident 4416-1 in which a rip in the fabric of █████ resulted in the loss of ██ personnel and █ agents. SCP-4414 and SCP-4416 seem entirely unaffected by the catastrophic [DATA EXPUNGED]

**Addendum 4416-2:** Mortality testing between SCP-4416 and SCP-4413-15 is to be conducted in a designated room that has been fitted with wall-mounted automatic machine guns ready at a moments notice. It has been revealed that SCP-4416 has a similar "grimdark" ability like that of SCP-4415. This will be labeled as SCP-4416's A-State. Its skin and its once-white ears become a dark grey. The subject becomes extremely hostile and feral. SCP-4416's grimdark ability is significantly stronger than SCP-4415's and requires much more effort to kill. For example, while it takes a single shot the back of the head to kill SCP-4415, it might take two or even three to kill SCP-4416. During the time SCP-4416 was grimdark, SCP-5413 [DATA EXPUNGED]. This incident has now been labeled Incident 5413-2. Whether this is a coincidence or not is unknown but until most secure methods of either preventing this grimdark or securing SCP-4416 while they have gone grimdark are placed, minimal testing is advised and will require the permission of two level 4 personnel (one on-site and one off-site).

**Addendum 4416-3:** On █/██/20██, SCP-4416 body phased into a portal to an unknown location during routine examination. This will further be known as SCP-4416 B-State. Dr. █████ last seen being drawn into SCP-4416's body cavity before disappearing entirely. Subject reveals no knowledge of where the portal leads to upon questioning or why it manifested. Two days later, [DATA EXPUNGED] confirmed as belonging to Dr. █████ was ejected from SCP-4416's body cavity. 

SCP-4416's phasing powers may be related to SCP-5415's black-out ability, further research required.

**Incident Log 4416-7:** _Due to the severity and magnitude of this breach, it will be removed from this document and given its own single document._


	5. SCP-5413 - The Maid With The Touch Of Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been brought to my attention that it's kinda weird that their powers aren't exactly the same as what they had in Sburb and that its different from canon. I'd like to remind you all that this is a canon-divergent post-game AU. This means that even though its the end of the game, it's not going to be like it was at the end of actual Homestuck. Their powers came out different than it was in because leaving the medium where their powers were hosted messed it up. That's my explanation if one is needed, I guess? I didn't think that one through. So far, my explanation is that since the medium was what provided those powers/is the place that hosted those powers and the levels of energy there are different from normal earth and their current Earth C's space/universe frog, coming here/exiting the game and changing the environment messed up their god tier powers because there is less spare energy in the universe to give. Something close to that? I'm bad at explaining lol.
> 
> If you have any suggestions or better reasoning then feel free to comment it and I'll work on it using any suggestions or ideas. But until there are, I won't be changing this explanation. Thank you!! Enjoy reading!

**Item #:** SCP-5413

 **Object Class:** Euclid

 **Special Containment Procedures:** SCP-5413 is to be kept in a 5m x 5m x 5m chamber. 

SCP-5413 has requested that she be allowed to bake. Because of good behavior, this has been allowed. Ingredients are to be replenished every few days. Upon collection, the baked goods may be collected and distributed or consumed. This has become a method of behavioral control. When good, it will receive better ingredients and more variety. When bad, this privilege may be taken away or limited as seen fit.

In the case of a breach in SCP-5413's RED phase, all personnel in the area are to evacuate the premises. All operatives on standby are to report to its last location and the site will immediately be put on lockdown until it is dead. If this does not take place, the site will be flooded. This does not include the cells with which certain SCPs who cannot survive this event or will take extensive damage by a flood are contained. If this step does not terminate SCP-5413, the detonation of the site will be considered.

SCP-5413 is to be kept separate from SCPs-4413 through 4416 and 5414 through 5416 at all times. Its baked goods are to be kept separated from SCPs-4413-4416 and 5414-5416 at all times.

 **Description:** SCP-5413 appears to be a human female in her mid-teens, of indeterminable race and ethnicity, though its skin is tan and resembles roughly the same pigmentation as SCP-4413, 4416, 5416. It is 1.67 meters in height, and 67 kg in weight, and possesses nondescript black hair and blue eyes. Physical examination revealed no biological abnormalities, but subject’s psychological profile compared with the profiles of the other SCPs captured shows signs of intense mental conditioning. It is unclear as to how such mental tampering was imposed upon SCP-5413, or whether the subject possesses any residual trauma due to it. 

**Addendum 5413-1:** It is now speculated that the mental conditioning has to do with the brand _Betty Crocker_. The subject seems to have a heavy preference for baking tools and supplies from the Betty Crocker brand and expresses a high loyalty to the fictional figurehead "Betty Crocker". The possibility that this fascination or affiliation with the Betty Crocker Corporation has something to do with SCP-5413's red phase is under consideration due to the uncanny resemblance that the weapon that SCP-5413's can materialize during this phase has to the half-fork, half-spoon icon of the brand.

SCP-5413 possesses the ability to imbue any subject presented to it with animate life. Complex organisms that have been deceased for as long as eight days have successfully been resurrected by SCP-5413’s ability and perfectly restored to the state they were in pre-mortem. The behavior of target organisms is typically normative after regeneration, and subjects continue to live out the lifespan typical of its species. Resurrection attempted when the target subject has been deceased for longer than 8 days results in a significantly emaciated form of the subject, which dies and rapidly decomposes soon after. Additional attempts at resurrection on such deteriorated corpses result in either a failed attempt at revival or an instance of SCP-5413-W.

Following Incident 5413-W1 (See Incident Log 5413-W) and the deaths of 6 personnel, testing of SCP-5413’s ability on humans or other closely related hominids is to cease. 

SCP-5413’s ability is not limited to complex organisms, nor living beings. SCP-5413 has demonstrated the capacity to bestow life upon inanimate objects, regardless of the object’s composition. SCP-5413 has been observed to animate objects made of wood, steel, concrete, stone, copper, plastic, gold, rubber, cloth, bone, and many other materials. Creatures animated by SCP-5413 are generally not hostile, though those made of typically reactive or unstable elements tend to be more hostile and dangerous to personnel and SCP-5413 itself than those comprised of stable compounds or inert materials. 

The subject exhibits the same regenerative quality as SCPs-4413-4416. Upon its termination, SCP-5413 displays an elevated rate of rejuvenation, faster than that of SCP-4414. SCP-5413 is often observed to resurrect no more than twenty minutes following termination, regardless of its cause of death. This is most likely due to the nature of its life-giving ability.

SCP-5413 has the ability to transfer into a very hostile state. It is like SCP-4415 and 4416's grimdark ability but through questioning, was revealed to be different. Dr.████, SCP-5413's primary researcher, has designated this phase as the RED phase. During this phase, SCP-5413 becomes extremely hostile. It's appearance changes from a blue scheme to a red one. Its eyes become red and red veins begin to appear from around the eyes and out from the spine. During this phase, SCP-5413 is able to manifest a weapon out of thin air, a large trident-like fork with a weird orb at the end of it. It's strength and awareness increase dramatically at this stage and it seeks any human in the area out. It is reported that it's been heard muttering things like "Obey", "Her imperial █████████████", and alternate versions of "You will concede". At this point, SCP-5413 will start a killing rampage until put down.

SCP-5413 is subject to spontaneous narcolepsy, but this condition does not seem to be related to its ability. Relation of these fits to SCP-5415’s ability is possible.

Note: Testing of SCP-5413’s genetic code confirms the paradoxical relation between SCP-4413 and 4416 and SCPs 5413 and 5416. Chromosomal analysis indicates an impossible recombination of genes through the typical procedure of gamete meiosis and human reproduction. Despite this, SCP-5413 and 5416 are genetically dissimilar enough to eschew sibling classification, unlike SCP-4413 and 4416.

 **Addendum 5413-2:** Among SCP-5413’s resurrections there has been observed a small incidence (4-6%) of the target subject coming back to life “wrong.” Such incidence causes the organisms to come back in a grotesque fashion, or exhibit unusually hostile or dangerous behavior that usually requires immediate termination or containment. These mistakes are referred to as SCP-5413-W. (See Incident Log-5413-W for detailed reports of such incidence) SCP-5413 appears to have no control over the probability of this imperfect resurrection and becomes extremely distressed whenever it occurs. 

**Addendum 5413-3:** When presented with the recently terminated bodies of SCP 5414, 5415, or 5416, SCP-5413 will refuse to use its powers, presumably through the fear of any of the SCPs coming back “wrong.” Such behavior is especially prominent when SCP-5413 is presented with SCP-5414’s corpse. The resurrection of terminated SCPs soon occurs normally without SCP-5413’s ability. 

**Addendum 5413-4:** Personnel are to take great caution in ensuring SCP-5413 not become distressed or agitated following Incident 5413-2 (See Incident Log 5413-2) in which an aggrieved SCP-5413 animated Dr.████’s necktie and prompted it to [DATA EXPUNGED] him. The subject may have some limited control over the objects it animates, further research required.

_Proposal for reclassifaction submitted by Dr.████ to Keter. Reclassification is under consideration._

_The following are samples from Incident Log 5413-W:_

**Incident Log 5413-W1:**

> **SCP Involved:** SCP-5413
> 
> **Object Tested:** The corpse of D-7209
> 
> _Foreword: Dr.████ supervises through video surveillance in another room. Instructions are relayed to the subject via intercom. Two D-class personnel (D-8236 and D-4757) equipped with stun batons are instructed to aid the experiment and protect SCP-5413._
> 
> **Description:** The corpse was placed in front of SCP-5413. Dr.████ instructs the subject to use its ability on the corpse. The subject complied, seeming worried and distressed for the deceased D-class personnel. Reanimation went normally as observed from the previous test except for an abrupt bright light. When the light subsided, the corpse, now mutilated was [DATA EXPUNGED] and had [DATA EXPUNGED]. The corpse, now designated SCP-5413-W1, attacked the nearest living being close to it which happened to be D-4757. It tackled him down to the ground and proceeded to kill and mutilate him in a similar fashion to how it currently looked. Dr.████ immediately called for the guards on standby to contain it. After the death of D-8236 and four guards and the injury of SCP-5413, SCP-5413-W1 was killed. SCP-5413 was later treated and questioned.

**Incident Log 5413-W2:**

> **SCP Involved:** SCP-5413
> 
> **Object Tested:** The corpse of a piglet (heavily mutilated, bottom and top half separated
> 
> _Foreword: Dr.████ supervises through video surveilence in another room. Instructions are relayed to the subject via intercom. Two D-class personnel (D-9841 and D-2073) equipped with stun batons are instructed to aid the experiment and protect SCP-5413._
> 
> **Description:** The corpse was placed in front of SCP-5413. Dr.████ instructs the subject to use it's ability on the corpse. The subject hesitated but eventually complied. Reanimation went normally as observed in the previous test except for the same abrupt light that happened during Incident 5413-W1. When the light subsided, the corpse, designated SCP-5413-W2, was still horribly mutilated with his top and bottom halves separate. It began to squirm and squeal like a normal pig would if it was in pain. Weird liquid sprayed out from his pores around it. Later testing revealed this liquid was a mixture of blood and sulfuric acid. It kept squealing loudly for a few moments while SCP-5413 requested loudly for either Dr.████ or either D-class kill it. Dr.████ denied this request and prohibited D-9841 and D-2073 from killing it. After about four more minutes, SCP-5413 was shouting, visibly agitated and distressed. It attacked D-9841 and stole its stun baton, using it to beat SCP-5413-W2 until it was dead. The D-class personnel were dismissed. SCP-5413 refused to speak for several hours after the incident and refused further questioning.

**Incident Log 5413-W5:**

> **SCP Involved:** SCP-5413
> 
> **Object Tested:** A pencil
> 
> _Foreword: Dr.████ supervises through video surveilence in another room. Instructions are relayed to the subject via intercom. Two D-class personnel (D-9841 and D-2073) equipped with stun batons are instructed to aid the experiment and protect SCP-5413._
> 
> **Description:** The object was placed in front of SCP-5413. Dr.████ instructs the subject to use it's ability on the corpse. The subject refused but eventually complied. Animation went normally as observed in the previous test except for the same abrupt light that happened during previous incidents. When the light subsided, the pencil seemed fine. After two minutes of sitting there, the pencil, now designated SCP-5413-W5 began to shake violently. It started to fly up and made its way to the wall, using its lead tip to write a message. The message it wrong was "WHY". Once it finished, it turned and flew towards D-9841 at high speeds, impaling him in the eye. It proceeded to pull out and stab him again repeatedly. D-2073 grabbed SCP-5413-W2 quite easily and was able to stop the attack by simply holding it firmly. It was put in a secure box to be studied later. It is now contained in Dr.████'s office.


	6. SCP-5414 - The Prince That Strides On Hearts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, So I left my contact information at the beginning right? Well, that's there for a reason. Feel free to throw at me some suggestions or tell me of any continuity errors/spelling and grammar mistakes. (I prefer DMs on discord. When you send me a friend request, i'll accept it and I'd like for you to tell me who you are and explain to me that you are here because of my fic. someone messaged me and i almost had a heart attack till i remembered i left my discord open in the notes of my story.) I work hard to figure out if everything makes sense and doesn't clash with other information but I can't catch everything. I'm only human. 
> 
> Also, I'd like to thank all of you who seem to like my stuff. Seriously, this story was published on February 21 and its only been about 19 days. I have six chapters out and yet its good to know that some people like this! I love writing about this too! So thank you. I'm sorry if it seems like I am rushing chapters or posting them too fast. The first eight chapters are kind of a tribute to the original fic. I'm using the chapters and file information from the fic but omitting/adding/correcting the original work to make it my own somewhat. it won't be like this all the way through though and actual chapters and narratives and stories (which will come after the scp files) will be slower and take a lot less time to publish. So... yeah, that's basically what I'm trying to do. I hope that's okay. I have a LOT of plans and a loose plotline for this. I hope you all stick around and again, thank you so much for just the little comments and the kudos I get. I may not be big big and only have 33 kudos and 11 comments (as of me writing this) but that still means a lot to me. Thank you, thank you, thank you!!
> 
> Well anyway, onto Dirk's chapter!

**Item #:** SCP-5414

 **Object Class:** Keter

 **Special Containment Procedures:** SCP-5414 is to be kept in a 5 m x 5 m x 5m soundproof, windowless chamber at all times. SCP-5414 is to be blindfolded at all times, and its feet and arms are to be bound together, rendering SCP-5414 incapable of movement. Before being assigned to SCP-5414, all research and security personnel are required to pass a rigorous psychological examination. Following the death of ██ personnel during a breach, from now on while the subject is unbound, it is to be kept away from any elongated objects as it has been seen to be very resourceful and skillful in swordsmanship.

Researchers assigned to SCP-5414 must be rotated out for one month after two months attending to the subject. Those who have suffered episodes of intense emotional or personal stress after being assigned to the subject are not to be permitted near SCP-5414's chamber until a revised psychological profile is obtained. No contact is to be made with the subject without the approval of two Clearance Level 4 personnel. 

Due to the number of breaches, moving the keys to release SCP-5414 from it's restraints to an off-site location is being considered. The only complication is with testing.

Any personnel caught removing SCP-5414's binding will be suspended from the research team indefinitely. Any personnel caught helping SCP-5414 escape or facilitating its communication with SCPs 4413 through 4416 and SCPs 5413, 5415, and 5416 will be automatically demoted to Class D. 

SCP-5414 is to be kept separate from SCPs 4413-4416 and SCPs 5413, 5415, and 5416 at all times. ~~During mortality testing of SCP-5414, extra security personnel are to be stationed around SCP-4414 and SCP-5414 in the event of an attempted containment breach by either subject.~~ All testing on the subject is prohibited until further notice.

 **Description:** SCP-5414 appears to be a human male in his late teens, of indeterminable race and ethnicity, though its skin is pale and resembles roughly the same pigmentation as SCP-4414, 4415, 5415. It is 1.91 m in height and 78 kg in weight and possesses blond hair and unusual orange eyes. The subject was in possession of a pair of oddly pointed sunglasses as well as a crudely made puppet that has been shown to possess [DATA EXPUNGED] and has been designated as SCP-5414-1. SCP-5414-1 is pending research. An AI was detected within the eyewear removed from SCP-5414 and is currently being researched. It is now designated SCP-5414-2. Upon initial containment, subject exhibited little abnormality aside from the regenerative quality expressed by SCPs 4413-4416. Physical examination and vivisection of the subject revealed little difference from an average human male aside from the same pigmentation deficiency and light sensitive detected in SCP-4414. 

Following Incident 5414-1 (See Incident Log 5414-1) SCP-5414 was revealed to possess the ability to manipulate and amplify emotions to a critical degree. SCP-5414's abilities allow it to magnify a target emotion until it completely overwhelms the victim's rational mental process, thus giving SCP-5414 an indirect yet effective means of mind control. D-class personnel placed inside SCP-5414's cell and told to remove SCP-5414's blindfold have been observed to break into tears, fly into a rage, or attempt to harm either themselves or SCP-5414. A total of █ confirmed causalities have been caused by SCP-5414's ability, with another ██ homicides and suicides of attending personnel that could potentially be attributed to unprotected exposure of SCP-5414. The mechanism by which SCP-5414 manipulates emotions and by what process it determines which emotions to manipulate is currently unknown.

SCP-5414's ability seems to resonate most strongly with emotions surrounding loyalty, love, and affection. The investigation into why SCP-5414's ability seems to affect SCP-4414 and SCP-5415's behavior most intensely pending approval.

Note: Testing of SCP-5414's genetic code confirms the paradoxical relation between SCP-4414 and 4415 and SCP 5414 and 5415. Chromosomal analysis indicates one pair to be the other's parents, and vice versa, an impossible recombination of genes through the typical procedure of gamete meiosis and human reproduction. Despite this, SCP-5414 and 5415 are genetically dissimilar enough to eschew sibling classification, unlike SCP-4414 and 4415. 

**Addendum 5414-1:** Further planned mortality testing of SCP-5414 in conjunction with testing of either SCP-5416 or SCP-4414 is to be suspended indefinitely following the termination of ██ personnel (See Incident Log 5414-2). 

 

**Incident Log 5414-1:**

> **SCP involved:** SCP-5414
> 
> **Personnel Involved:** Dr. ████
> 
> **Date:** ██████, 20██
> 
> **Location:** ███████████ ██
> 
> **Description:** On ██/(██/20██ Dr. ████ assigned to observe and survey SCP-5414 during a routine shift. At approximately 15:██ security footage observed Dr. ████ leaving her station and entering SCP-5414's chamber without prior clearance. Dr. ████ proceeded to removed SCP-5414's bindings, allow it to breach containment for about 9 minutes until neutralized by security and returned to its chamber. When questioned, Dr. ████ explained she had suddenly become overwhelmed with such a great sense of pity and shame that he "just had to let the kid out, it seemed fucking cruel to lock him up there." Dr. ████ demoted to D-class following the incident, psychological screening of entire research team ordered. 

 

**Incident Log 5414-2:**

> **SCP involved:** SCP-5414, SCP-5416
> 
> **Personnel Involved:** Research Team ██, Dr. ███████
> 
> **Date:** █████, 20██
> 
> **Location:** ███████████ ██
> 
> **Description:** SCPs 5414 and 5416 brought in for conjunctive mortality testing. Upon initiation of testing, SCP-5414 became visibly agitated and began struggling with restraints. The first test was ordered to be performed on SCP-5414, consisting of determining the efficacy of armor piercing rounds on the subject. Upon seeing SCP-5414 in the line of fire, SCP-5416 broke free of its restraints and resisted all attempts at neutralization. The subject approached SCP-5414 and its attending researchers and interrupted testing. Bullet pierced SCP-5416's shoulder, having missed the initial target of SCP-5416's sternum. Upon injury of SCP-5416, SCP-5414 became visibly angered, causing all personnel present to become overwhelmed with a state of grief and horror and immediately [DATA EXPUNGED] resulting in the deaths of all those present, including guest researcher Dr. ███████. SCP-5414 then breached containment but was quickly terminated and returned to its chamber. Before neutralization, the subject was observed heading in the general direction of SCP-4414's chamber, though whether that was the subject's ultimate destination is speculative. Normal regeneration of SCP-5414 occurred after 45 minutes and SCP-5416 was returned to its chamber and treated. 

**Addendum 5414-2:** Following SCP-4414's placement into a medically-induced coma, security around subject has been doubled. SCP-5414 has displayed noticeable distress despite possessing no knowledge of SCP-4414's state. A possible telepathic link between the two SCPs is being considered. Upon SCP-4414's release from his medically-induced coma, this distressed behavior lessened.

_We're mad if we think that we can contain this kid for long. Sooner or later he's going to get to one of us, and once that happens there's no stopping him from breaking them all out. -Agent ████_


	7. SCP-5415 - Voids In Her Wake

**Item #:** SCP-5415

 **Object Class:** Keter

 **Special Containment Procedures:** SCP-5415 is to be kept in a windowless, perfectly circular chamber approximately 5 m in radius. The subject is to be under remote video surveillance at all times, with no less than three personnel assigned to each 4-hour shift. No mirrors, windows, or objects resembling a flat, rectangular plane are to be introduced to SCP-5415 for purposes outside of routine testing. 

If the subject is seen manifesting more than two cubes at a time, cubes are to be confiscated. This is the foundations best attempt to keep the subject from creating anything that could cause a breach or the harm of personnel or SCP-5415. Despite this rule, it is not always possible to tell whether or not the subject is just making objects to bypass time or something dangerous. Therefore, disciplinary punishment for this isn't allowed.

SCP-5415 is to be kept separate from SCPs 4413-4416 and SCPs 5413, 5414, and 5416 at all times.

 **Description:** SCP-5415 appears to be a human female in her mid-teens, of indeterminable race and ethnicity, though its skin is pale and resembles roughly the same pigmentation as SCP-4414, 4415, 5414. It is 1.72 m, in height and 53 kg in weight, and possessing blonde hair and unusual pink eyes. It has a normative psychological profile, and physical examination revealed no abnormalities aside from slight irregularities in the subject's liver. Biopsy of irregular tissue revealed an elevated accumulation of triglycerides, placing the subject at risk of further metabolic problems. 

SCP-5415 has the ability to turn any piece of matter into another, as long as the product as the same or less mass than the input. The subject seems incapable of creating mass on her own except for little green cubes that are approximately 15.24 cm x 15.24 cm x 15.24 cm and weighs 2.27 kg. The origin of these cubes is unknown. Until further notice, it is assumed that they are made from no matter conversion and simply comes from thin air by request of SCP-5415. The composition of these cubes is unknown as samples are impossible to take from it. Attempts to break these cubes back been met with failure. The cubes can be used when there is a lack of material in the area to make something. For this reason, it is impossible to stop the subject from being restrained physically and preventing the subject from making new objects.

Upon entering its nightly sleep cycle or being induced into a sleep-like state, SCP-5415 appears to phase out of existence and completely vanish from its chamber for as long as the cycle lasts. No containment breaches are detected, and any appearances of SCP-5415 during this cycle are completely invisible to the human eye. It is unknown where SCP-5415 vanishes to during its sleep, and any attempt to attach a tether to the subject immediately before entering a cycle results in the severing and disappearance of the tether. Upon the end of the sleep cycle, SCP-5415 manifests in the same position as before its disappearance before returning to wakefulness. 

In addition to this unconscious effect, SCP-5415 has demonstrated the ability to move through all physical space within a 200 m radius by utilizing certain objects as intra-dimensional "portals" to facilitate its transportation. SCP-5415's ability seems to only manifest when presented with a flat, polygonal plane to use a medium. Before adequate containment measures were introduced, SCP-5415 was seen to use windows, mirrors, clipboards, and even empty frames as a catalytic focus for its ability. The subject additionally requires a similar object to facilitate its exit and complete its transportation. ~~It is unclear whether the mechanism that allows SCP-5415 to transport involves a deconstruction of its chemical and molecular makeup, or the use of an inter-dimensional tear in space, or by some other means.~~ Tethering the subject during experiments have proven futile, and the subject has been uncooperative in performing its ability while outfitted with video or audio recording devices. 

SCP-5415 has been observed to possess knowledge of technology far advanced than that of modern times, as well as social norms and customs that are alien to those observed in the contemporary population. The investigation into nature of SCP-5415's possible extra-temporal or extra-dimensional origins required as a result of these findings. It has been found out that SCP-5415's transportation ability is not an anomaly, instead, it is an advance in technology invented by it. Further questioning is futile as SCP-5415 refuses to share the scientific processes behind their ability to teleport. It is a concern whether the subject is lying about it being able to scientifically explain this ability but it has claimed to have been studying cloning as well after it's "semi-discovery of teleportation" (as the subject likes to say it). 

Note: Testing of SCP-5413's genetic code confirms the paradoxical relation between SCPs 4414 and 4415 and SCPs 5414 and 5415. Chromosomal analysis indicates an impossible recombination of genes through the typical procedure of gamete meiosis and human reproduction. Despite this, SCP-5414 and 5415 are genetically dissimilar enough to eschew sibling classification, unlike SCP-4414 and 4415.

 **Addendum 5415-1:** Analysis of SCP-5413's surveillance tape during SCP-5415's sleep cycle reveals a single frame depicting the subject, indicating that SCP-5415 is capable of briefly transporting around the immediate facility during its nighttime disappearances. Additional video stills taken at SCP-4413 through 5414 and 5416's chambers reveal similar partial appearances of SCP-5415 during separate cycles. Personnel on surveillance during this period confirm that nothing unusual was observed in any of the chambers at the time that the stills were taken. ~~Whether the subject is conscious or in control of this somnambulistic transportation remains unclear.~~ It has been concluded, from careful observation of the stills, that the subject is still sleeping during this process. It is in an upright position and seems to be floating but it's shoulders and head slump downwards. ~~Security around SCPs 4413 through 4416 and SCPs 5413, 5414, and 5416 is to be strengthened at the time of any of SCP-5415's cycles, though no escape facilitation has yet been observed by SCP-5415 while in this state.~~ Strengthening security is no longer needed.

 **Addendum 5415-2:** Attempts by personnel to accompany SCP-5415 into the portals it creates have been unsuccessful. Any foreign bodies introduced to the portals at the time SCP-5415 uses its ability have resulted in [DATA EXPUNGED] and the deaths of █ personnel. Parts successfully transported with SCP-5415 manifest alongside the subject upon exiting an additional portal, with the points of severance displaying clean and precise cuts. 

**Experiment Log 5415-2:**

> **SCP involved:** SCP-5415
> 
> **Experiment Supervisor:** Dr. ███████
> 
> **Date:** █████, 20██
> 
> **Location:** ██████
> 
> **Description:** Research team under Dr. ███████ conducted an experiment in which all possible mirrors, windows, and other materials able to be conducted by SCP-5415's ability were removed beyond a 200 m radius of the subject or otherwise damaged (SCP-5415 had previously displayed the inability to utilize planes that had been tampered with). The subject was presented with a 165.1 cm mirror and, after some prompting by researchers, disappeared into space. After SCP-5415 was confirmed to not have exited outside of the 200m radius, Dr. ███████ instructed the mirror to be smashed. After ██ minutes, a new mirror was produced and introduced within the 200m radius, immediately prompted SCP-5415's reappearance. The subject was noticeably agitated and possessed several cuts and bruises on its body. SCP-5415 has refused to give extensive details on the experience but complied when prompted to illustrate an image of what it had observed. The resulting image depicted a landscape that is alien to all those present on Earth. 

_I believe that SCP-5415 is the key to determining the origins of all SCPs captured during Containment Mission-1025. These kids aren't from our world, that's for sure. I don't know if they're from another planet, or another dimension, or what. But they aren't from Earth. At least not this Earth. --Dr. ███████_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh... does anyone read the notes? Lol... anyway i feel this chapter was a little more lackluster than it could have been. I feel the same way i did about daves with this one. if i come up with anything later, maybe i'll edit and change it, idk... Maybe i'll include visuals once i draw them. anyway have a fun time reading!


	8. SCP-5416 - Hopeful English Youth

**Item #:** SCP-5416

 **Object Class:** ~~Euclid~~ Keter

 **Special Containment Procedures:** SCP-5416 is to be kept in a 10 m x 10 m steel reinforced concrete chamber at all times. SCP-5416 requires no restraints and is allowed to move about the chamber on its own whim. The subject is to be engaged in a daily exercise routine with an instructor. Supervision and security increased during these times. About 5 movies are to be delivered to the subject as well, daily, upon request. Best behavior is recorded during these times and is now being used as a method of discipline.

As of ██/██/20██, video surveillance has been increased. Constant watch during SCP-5416's waking hours is required. At least one person must be watching at all times for any abnormalities in behavior or attempts in breach. So far, this has not been the case.

SCP-5416 is to be kept separate from SCPs 4413-4416 and SCPs 5414 and 5413-5415 at all times. During mortality testing of SCP-5414, extra security personnel are to be stationed around SCP-5416 in the event of an attempted containment breach by the subject. 

**Description:** SCP-5416 appears to be a human male in his late teens, of indeterminable race and ethnicity, though its skin is tan and resembles roughly the same pigmentation as SCP-4413, 4416, 5413. It is 1.80 m in height and 75 kg in weight and possesses black hair and green eyes. It has a normative psychological profile and is capable of human communication, though nature of subject's unusual slang has been estimated by linguistic analysis as being a combination of 1970s Australian and turn of the century American colloquialisms. Physical examination matches that of a modern teenaged male with albeit exemplary fitness, the possible temporal origin of such anachronistic behavior remains unclear. 

SCP-5416 demonstrates an uncanny and remarkable ability to rejuvenate the emotions and temperament of all those within a 10 m radius upon activation of its ability. Through an unknown mechanism, SCP-5416 can remotely stimulate the production of endorphins within a target's endocrine system, triggering a wash of relaxed and positive feelings regardless of the target's previous emotional state. Activation of SCP-5416's ability responds to a number of external stimuli, the most effective of which seems to be exposed to varying types of cinematic media or visual impetus. SCP-5416's power seems primarily passive, but it has shown the capacity to consciously activate it if provided with the proper conditions. 

Conjugal mortality testing of SCP-5416 with SCPs-4413 through 4416, SCP-5413-5415 has produced abnormal results in the subjects' ubiquitous regenerative ability. If during testing termination is attempted on the additional subject(s) while SCP-5416 is still living, then the target subject's regenerative quality will increase to the point of quasi-invulnerability. This effect diminishes when the target subject and SCP-5416 are removed from each other to a minimum distance of 20 m. Testing of SCP-5416's ability on D-class personnel indicates that regenerative quality imbued on non-SCP subjects will be lessened but not entirely ineffectual. The autopsy of D-class personnel following exposure to SCP-5416 revealed an increased concentration of β-Endorphin in the brain tissue and spinal cord and elevated evidence of a highly elevated production of both additional analgesic hormone and epinephrine. Following Incident 5416-3 (See Incident Log 5416-3) in which target subject D-1515 became hostile and attacked █ attending personnel after being exposed to SCP-5416's effect, research is to be restricted to those who have obtained clearance from three Level 3 personnel. 

Note: Testing of SCP-5416's genetic code confirms the paradoxical relation between SCP-4413 and 4416 and SCPs 5416 and 5413. Chromosomal analysis indicates an impossible recombination of genes through the typical procedure of gamete meiosis and human reproduction. Despite this, SCP-5416 and 5413 are genetically dissimilar enough to eschew sibling classification, unlike SCP-4413 and 4416.

 **Addendum 5416-1:** SCP-5416's ability shown to have an enormous effect on individuals suffering from a variety of chronic mental conditions such depression, generalized anxiety, and depersonalization disorder. Data recorded from psychological examinations performed on target subjects after exposure to SCP-5416 shows alleviation of symptoms in ██% of cases and complete eradication of most prevalent symptoms in ██% of cases. 

**Addendum 5416-2:** Following Incident 5414-2 (See Incident Log 5414-2) further conjugal mortality testing involving SCP-5414 and SCP-5416 forbidden. SCP-5416 demonstrated self-sacrificial behavior that resulted in the injury of the subject and prompted SCP-5414 to breach containment and cause the deaths of █ personnel before being neutralized. SCPs-5414 and 5416 regenerated normally following the incident. 

Following Incident 5414-2, SCP-5416 has been reclassified to a Keter Class object.

 **Addendum 5416-3:** As of ██/██/20██, SCP-5416 has started talking to nothing, possibly itself or something else. It has been seen to have full conversations and arguments with this thing. The concern that this is just the effects of isolation has been debunked as the subject has been recorded to refer to the original names of SCPs 4413-4416 and SCps 5413-5415, though the latter seems to be more frequent than the former. All visual and audio recordings fail to capture the recipient of these conversations. Despite this, recording conversations are advised to keep tabs on what these conversations are about.

_The following is the audio log in which SCP-5416 is first caught talking to himself:_

**Audio Log 5416-1:**

> _Foreword: SCP-5416 is watching movies as it usually does. It seems to be focused until it glances over at its side and jumps back in surprise and confusion, falling off its lounge chair. This is when the conversation begins._
> 
> **SCP-5416:** Ah jesus!! What th-- oh no
> 
> **SCP-5416:** No no no not again! Are you serious?
> 
> **SCP-5416:** Nothing it's just-
> 
> **SCP-5416:** ████, don't you dare even joke about that. You know how I feel.
> 
> **SCP-5416:** ..... You are a real prick
> 
> **SCP-5416:** ████, I miss you so much
> 
> _The subject begins to break out into tears and mumbles. Audio is inaudible until it calms down._
> 
> **SCP-5416:** I hate it here, I don't know what to do. I feel so helpless
> 
> _SCP-5416 is heard chuckling for a few moments._
> 
> **SCP-5416:** I guess so... I... want to see you again
> 
> **SCP-5416:** What-- no they... right, probably. Alright then, how about ███ ████, next???
> 
> _SCP-5416 proceeds to continue watching movies normally after this._
> 
> **End Log**

November ██, 20██: Who the hell upgraded SCP-5416 to Keter class? His--it's ability hardly requires a higher classification, it's not…The only reason it lashed out and stopped testing was because we tried to shoot its fucking friend. Requesting demotion to Safe or at least Euclid class immediately. --Dr. ██████ 

Request Denied. --O-█

 **Addendum 5416-4:** Following Incident 5416-3, it has been found that under certain pressures, SCP-5416 goes into a state where the subject becomes surrounded by a gold enclosure of light and misty cloud and it will emit an enormous, and currently unmeasurable, amount of energy that will render the surrounding people within a 20 m radius incapacitated. Prolonged exposure to SCP-5416 will result in personnel dying from cardiac dysrhythmia. During this state, SCP-5416 is unreachable, currently unkillable, and unresponsive until this period passes. Under no circumstances shall this state ever be provoked again due to the loss of ██ personnel 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it! With the files done, we can move on to story and narrative and guys! I'm so r e a d y


	9. Action Request Log Beta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. It's obvious  
> 2\. Like Nintendo 64 but not  
> 3\. the number of the chapter is 23
> 
> Good luck, hope you can figure it out.
> 
> Also sorry that this took so long. While my chapters will take longer to get posted, hopefully, they won't ever take this long again. I'll _try_ to not make it this long at least. Problems arose during spring break and I couldn't work on this AT ALL. Which says a lot because I wanted to use the WHOLE spring break week to write this. I apologize.

Action Request Log █

### >Action Request: #4413

###  >Request Accepted - O5 Council  
>Proceeding through Action #4413  
>Calibrating…..  
>010000110110000101101110 011110010110111101110101 011001100110100101100111011101010111001001100101 01110100011010000110100101110011 01101111011101010111010000111111  
>Calibration complete  
>Calculating…..  
>SSBob3BlIGl0J3Mgbm90IHRvbyBoYXJk  
>Calculations complete  
>Collecting Data….  
>F tlkabo fc mblmib xob dlfkd ql qxhb qeb qfjb ql abzlab qebpb...  
>Data collected  
>Action #4413 Status: Ready  
==> Be SCP-4413  
>Action Successful

==> You are now SCP-4413….

And you hate these people so much.

You heart pulled from one side to another, hitting the walls of your ribcage and trying its best to leap out of your throat and onto the floor. Your eyes followed that stupid white coat of the woman who just spoke to you. In her aged hand was a clipboard, probably containing the words you just said to her. Your eyes narrowed on it as if you were trying to read what was there as she walked away. A doctor. She's a doctor. That... person-- no, heartless being is a doctor. It was a heartless being and you just spoke with it. You were sickeningly confused. The bags around your eyes showed how sick and tired you felt. Maybe it showed even more than that. Without much of a sense of time, it's been hard trying to go to sleep. You stay up until your body felt tired and then you'd let yourself drop. This wouldn't be much of a problem.. if you didn't develop insomnia. There was a time when sleep came easily to you. That time is gone, doesn't exist. Why? Because of the things they do to you. It's not every day but when the ones with guns come, you begin to cry, and scream, and fight back. You know what they are going to do to you... Please... please why can't they just stop?...

You. What does that even mean anymore, huh?

You.. you. Yoooou. It used to mean you, a person, were a being. A human being. A person. SCP-44--. No wait, that's not your name, is it? It can't be. What kind of mother would name their child a number? Not yours. Name... name name. It's... it's. Your back was already slouching in the metal seat you currently reside in. Those blue eyes of yours were staring at the wall. Empty. Dead. Have they already been that dull? Not that you would have noticed. You can't see your own face. No windows, No mirrors. You haven't seen yourself in-- god, how long as it been? Months? No... weeks? GOD NO. If it's been weeks, you were CLEARLY losing your mind. You knew you were better than this. But all of this was getting to you. It was wearing you down, bringing you to your knees, hurting you... You wanted to escape. God, you've tried... but you don't think you can't. You can't. You can't. You can't. You can't.

You can't

You can't

You... you can't escape this white dungeon. You can't leave this colorless prison. You can't break free from this dull, lifeless, cube you have been forced to call a home. The question is why. There are so many whys. Why did things wrong? Why did they take you? Why can't you remember your name? Why can't you see your friends? Why can't you do something? It's been so long. Wait how long ago did that "doctor" come in here? How long ago have you been visited? You don't know how long it's been. You are still sitting at that table. Your eyes are on the door she left out of. It's been so long since you've seen someone. Your breathing becomes heavy, jagged, uneven. Your dull blue eyes widen and you stand up abruptly. Tears were starting to swell at the corner of those tired, red, boring eyes. Are they going to fall? Probably. Your fingers go to your hair, starting to run through the things bundles and strands of it. It was still cut, but not neat. They only take care of you as much as they need to. They keep you clean and shaven. That's just about it. Still, your hair was always a mess. Not because you like the look, but because you can't care for it. Your hands always do what they are doing now. Running through your hair, pulling on the strands, digging at your scalp. Scratching, tugging, itching. You were scratching, tugging, itching. You were itching, tugging and scratching. Those tears from earlier were falling now. They were falling down onto that slightly dirty, white floor you've come to detest. They were falling onto that orange suit that you were wearing. You've come to hate that too. Your chapped, cracked, thin lips that once formed a dull, helpless line now held itself in an open frown. Your teeth can be seen clenching from behind the now separated lips. They were so tight, they might just chip from the sheer force of your jaw. But you'd never do that. You weren't strong enough. You weren't strong enough. You weren't strong enough. You weren't strong enough.

You weren't strong enough.

You weren't strong enough.

You... you weren't strong enough to fight back. You weren't powerful enough to break out. You weren't good enough to escape and help your friends. Were they even here? They were with you when you were taken. They were there, watching as you were forcefully captured and drugged. Did they get taken too? What if you were the only one? What if they forgot about you... Not a big surprise there, you forgot your own name. Didn't it start with a D?... No a J? Yeah, you feel like you'd have a name with a J as the beginning letter. It hurt so much to remember your hopelessness. That itching and scratching from earlier? It turned into agitated scrambling. That open-mouthed frown? Yeah, that's not a wide-mouthed scream. You were screaming. You were trying. Your voice, huh, sounds so foreign to you despite having used it to talk to that horrible lady. That lady... She knows who you are. She remembers you. She comes in so often.. she must know you. But you hate them. You hate them so much. They confused you. All of them confuse you!!! You weren't SCP-4413. You were you! YOU WERE J-. J--... J-... You can't remember. Was it even a J? What is your name? WHAT ARE THEY DOING TO YOU!? You begin to shout. You don't know what you are shouting. It didn't seem like you were the one shouting these things. You don't freak out. You don't get mad. You don't remember getting mad much. And yet, so much white was upsetting you. White coats, white rooms, white people. White. White. White. White.

You remember what you were screaming now. "I'M NOT SCP-4413. I'M NOT AN OBJECT. I'M NOT A CREATURE." You were yelling this. Over. Over. Over. Over. Over. And Over again. "LET ME GO. LET ME GO. LET ME GO. LET ME GO. IT WASN'T SUPPOSE TO BE THIS WAY. THIS ISN'T FAIR. WE WON. WE WON. WE WON. WE WON. WE WON. I'M NOT SCP-4413. I'M NOT AN OBJECT. I'M NOT A CREATURE." What wasn't supposed to be this way? What isn't fair again? What did you win? That game right? What game? THAT Game? Yeah, you earned all of this. Not THIS but _this_. Why was this happening? You screamed and shook, breaking out into sobs. The wind around you begins to pick up. Your powers. You earned these powers. They were your prize for winning and yet they cause you so much pain. The air beat and ripped against the walls and ceiling of the room. The speed increased as it became closer to you until you were surrounded by a protective layer of high-speed wind. You were in the air now. When did you leave the ground? You don't remember picking yourself up just as you don't remember your name, or your past, or much of why all of this is happening to you. All that's in your mind is the repeated idea that this was unfair and you don't belong here. Escape. Escape. Escape is all that you could hear in your ear.

There were no sirens. There were no alarms. People weren't shouting. The images of objects swirling around you were too fast for your eyes to detect. All there was is a blur. There was nothing more than the blurred figures of objects passing by you as the air and your own sobbing filled your ears. Maybe there were people caught in those winds too. The air was turning a little red even. You can't tell the difference though. It's all just blurs. Nothing matters. Nothing is there. There was nothing but you and your screams, the tornado, and that little black dot...

Black dot? Everything but that one black dot was blurred. It seemed to be getting bigger. A swirling hole of darkness, pushing and twisting through the shield you made for yourself. Was the black hole going to take you away? Being torn to shreds and finally ending it all seemed like a favorable outcome than staying here alive. The black hole got bigger and bigger. What felt like minutes was only seconds. Soon it would swallow you up. And death can finally come for you. That gorgeous black hole. You didn't know where it came from but you welcomed it.

However if you did know where it came from, you wouldn't have been so welcoming.

The black hole devoured you. That's what it seemed like. Black filled your vision. And as the bullet pushed through the flesh and bone between those blue seas you call eyes, the feeling of everything leaving was almost relieving.

Almost.

It would have been refreshing. Death would have been happily accepted. This would have really been a glorious moment for you...

If only you hadn't experienced this before.

==> SCP-4413: Go to sleep.

### >Action Request: #4414

###  >Request Accepted - O5 Council  
>Proceeding through Action #4414  
>Retrieving…..  
>01001001 0100010001110101011011100110111001101111 01110111011010000110000101110100 0111010001101111 0111011101110010011010010111010001100101 01101000011001010111001001100101  
>Retrieval complete  
>Retrospecting…..  
>TWF5YmUgSSdsbCBjaGFuZ2UgdGhlIGJpbmFyeSB0byBtb3JzZSBjb2Rl  
>Retrospect reviewed  
>Remastering….  
>qexq'ii yb x ilq bxpfbo lk vlr drvp xka qxhb ibpp qfjb bkzlafkd  
>Remastering complete  
==> Be SCP-4414  
>Action Successful

==> You are now SCP-4414….

And you are learning more and more every goddamn day you are stuck in this pit of hell.

A burning rage flared in your heart as you stared up at the blank ceiling from that stiff bed you laid upon. Fuckers thought they could stop you from causing trouble. They were wrong. You were learning. You were learning so much. What you don't understand is why your powers felt different in your hands. You couldn't quite get why they were different from what the original game gave you. Oh well, no point in trying to solve that mystery. You'll just relearn. You'll get it all again and use it to get to the end goal, just like in the death game. Even the goals were the same. Escape. This prize, the new earth that the game promised, just ended up being a new reincarnation of it.

Nothing you can do about it now. All you could do was lay there on this hard bed they’ve been so kind to give you and stare up at that white ceiling. You sometimes played a game with yourself. How long can you stare up at the artificial light rods before your sensitive eyes begin to burn and give you a headache. You start to count. That game was great while it lasted. They banned it. You are no longer allowed to count to yourself. You have no idea what time it is if it’s night or day. You have no idea about anything other than you and your friends were here and you needed to get them out. Out. How are you even going to get them out if you can’t escape yourself. You were trapped here just like they were. Your best friends, your bro. Your sister. They were all in pain probably. Just like you. God, they put you to sleep because you were learning. Isn’t that what humans do? Tsk. Well, that backfired too when you were able to use your powers on yourself while asleep. It scared them. They were on edge. They’ll lose a great guinea pig if you kill yourself. That’s what they think at least. You were vague and now they were scared of suicide attempts. Just another means of a way to escape.

With a hiss, you brought a pale hand over your eyes as you crunched them tightly together. Shit now you just irritated yourself. Ah well, what else is there to do? They won’t even give you your shades back. Your best friend gave you those. You hope they didn’t throw them away. That’ll warrant their death. You’ll kill them, you swear you will. Those mean so much to you. He means so much to you. Too much that you hate every moment you know he’s in pain. Shit. You just… god, all you can do is complain huh? Complain to yourself. Complain to them. Complain to the air… maybe ████ can hear you. You wish but you know he can’t. How? You’ve seen his cell before, or at least, where his cell is. It’s below ground. You were above ground. Or at least, higher up than him. If you were to go save him, you’d have to go down and come back up. That’d give them time to come and get you both. You’d be cornered unless there was a whole ass underground system. Shit if there was a way to get back up another way, you’d be golden. A whole map of this place would be awesome. Then you could plan a route to everyone’s cell, get them out, kick some ass and escape. What would you do once you were out though? This stupid foundation would hunt you guys down to get you back again and then tighten security. But now that you know what’s coming, you wouldn’t mind escaping and beating ass for the rest of eternity until they fucking die off and—

_Shrrrk_

Oh. That door you hate finally fucking opened. And in walks someone in a lab coat. She was a short, small brunette. You’d say she was cute if she wasn’t holding you here against your will. You had only glanced over before a sharp pain got your head again. Fuck that hurts. She took her normal seat at the table that’s about in the middle of the room. She then looked over at you, gave you a smile, and beckoned you over. Ugh. You keep glancing over. Why give them the satisfaction? Why give them the time of day. What time of day was it? You wish you knew. You wish you had some sense of time. You wish you could stop something. Use your power and make it past. A groan left you and she only sighed. You didn’t want to listen to her sweet voice. It was deceiving. Without a physical image, as she spoke to you, you imagined something else. A different scenario. The voice was someone else’s, a carapaces’, a consort’s, anything really. She sort of sounds like that girl ████ used to hang around actually. That green bald one in the green tux? Yeah, so you imagined her talking to you. You imagined her reaching out to you, comforting you and telling you things will be okay instead of this deceivingly sweet lady who is actively trying to coax you to sit and talk with her.

It took a bit but when the headache subsided, you got up and decided to cater to whatever this “doctor” wanted. Not that you’d actually talk. God, you weren’t a dumbass sickbay. You were smarter than that, at LEAST. You begrudgingly took a seat at the table and looked dead in her eyes. She could see your eyes were red and irritated, probably from your little game of staring up at the ceiling. Though without counting, it's much less of a game and more of a waste of time causing yourself pain. Not that the game didn’t do that but before, it could be covered up as a simple game. Now it's just masochism. Enough of your “in-head monologues” about minor self-harm. You were ignoring her, just looking at her with lidded eyes; a poor attempt at shielding them from further pain and more headaches. At first, she didn’t realize you weren’t paying attention. Her mouth kept moving with the lost words that fell from her mouth and flew in the opposite direction of your ears. You were focusing on her eyes. Too bad they didn’t move around in a rhythm. Her mouth was speaking in irregular patterns too but that’s normal anyway. No luck there. Nothing. No watch, no phone, no anything that you can quickly take and lose. There wasn’t any hope, to begin with though because they were always careful. These slip-ups were not a reliable way to escape at all. You were hopeful but betting on your doctor forgetting to leave her belongings outside is utterly fruitless.

”U-um, excuse me. Please, can you pay attention? I asked you if you understood but I guess not since you didn’t even hear me” She mumbled out. You finally snap to her attention and click your tongue. A mix of a sigh and groan leave your lips and you actually give a half-assed attempt to pay attention to whatever she was explaining. Apparently, It was some stupid test or survey about your mental state right now. Wanna know the results? You can already tell what they’ll be: “He’s highly aggressive and spiteful”. The stupid shit won’t yield real results because you are very pissed off at your situation right now. You were not a very lucky person. You usually left that to the people that the universe tends to shine upon. Like your best friends. You were an unlucky person but they were here too so that just means you’ll get even WORSE luck. If the lucky, happy people are being unlucky and sad, what does that say about you, an already unlucky and not-so-happy person?

How long is she going to talk for? So much talking just to say “I'm gonna give you this pencil, don’t stab me with it please and just answer the survey questions to the best of your ability thank you.” They really thought you were a dimwit huh? You may be a handsome blond but that movie trope where the hot blond is the group idiot is so outdated. You were the smartass, hot blond. The one that makes the chicks AND their boyfriends swoon. It’s been so long since you’ve gone swooning. Maybe you’ll go do that when you get out of here. Not if. Striders don’t believe in “if”s. You WILL be getting out of here. And WHEN you do, you’ll go out swooning. Mostly swooning your best friend. When was the last time you’ve seen him flustered? He has an adorable flustered face… you miss that so much…

Then it happened.

_Eeeeerrrrrr_

**Eeeeerrrrrr**

_**EeeeerrRRRRR** _

The doors opened once again. Wow, so soon after the last? There were always two guards near the researcher. Would you really touch a woman? You were a man. A decent one at that. They don’t need to constantly loom over you while you did whatever this lady wanted you to do. Every time. They were always here. But as that alarm blared, the doors opened for two more guards to enter and call for the two around you and your doctor. Apparently, “SCP-4413” was agitated and needed to be put down. You were SCP-4414. The one right before you was being an idiot. Geez. Wait… the one right before you. Isn’t that… that COULD be ████. After all, you were discovered all at the same time. If you all weren’t variations of SCP-4414 then ████ HAS to be SCP-4413. Put him down!? No. No, you can’t allow this! You have to get out of here. You have to help him!! Your eyes start to dart up and everywhere from the paper, you were handed. The guards were leaving. You need to make your way out. If only you had a fucking rhythm to go off of—

The alarm.

Maybe today was an opportunity. Thank you, ████. It only took a second. 1, 2, 3. Alarm. 1, 2, 3. Alarm. Now you’ve got a rhythm. With that rhythm comes a timing system and with that timing system comes. “ _stop._ ” You whispered. And everything froze. Alright, you have five seconds to leave the room. You held it as you ran out. You’ve always known you were fast but soon you were down the hall. The alarm started to blare again. 

1, 2, 3. Stop.

Now you were passing by guards. Five seconds. You can hear them. “Stop right there! There’s been a breach in containment.” Even an attempted gunshot. Your eyes turned to the side as you passed by. A dead you, shot in the head. Shit. Keep going. Don’t let it get to you.

1, 2, 3. Stop

Where is the elevator!? This place was so fucking confusing. Five seconds. All these unnecessary doors! Ugh!!! Button. Open, turn. Button. Open, turn. Another dead you. And another. But you just keep running. You need to make it to John. And then you heard it. Shooting. It echoed as if bouncing off the walls of a shaft. Did you remember the turns? No. But you do remember the elevator. And how it was closed. And how you had no time to call it. And how the breach alarm hurt your ears. And the lights of the facility hurt your eyes. You were so close. You can get John. You can save him. You stopped time once more, longer than you should. It started to hurt your chest but you ignored it and pulled open the closed door. It was hard but with time stopped, the force of your movement was faster than expected. All about perspective. You learned this while you were “in a coma”. Ah. Learning. It really does aid you huh? Ten seconds.

Push past the pain. The door was open and the shaft was long. How are you going to climb it. You saw a few other “you”s, one mangled in the door, another shot next to the door at your feet. Another splattered against the wall of the elevator shaft. You wonder if there was one dead already down there. Well, too late to carefully find out because you were building up the courage to jump down. Do you hear that? They are coming. Jump. Jump. Jump. He’s there. He’s waiting for you. Get him and you can escape here with your friends. Please make it. Make it. Make it. Their footsteps grew louder and you were about to jump when the gunshots below stopped ringing. Why had they stopped? That… did he kill them all? The guy could be vicious when he needed to be. What part of this situation screams mercy?

That hesitation, you are guessing, is what got you killed. You realized that no, he did not get away. No, you did not succeed. No, even if you did jump, you couldn’t get him. He was dead. And as the bullets pushed past the blond hair, then the flesh, and then the bone of your skull, you realized that you were dead too.

And given the circumstances, you would have wished to see him in the afterlife… That the both of you could finally be reunited in whatever is beyond living.

If only this was the first time you’d been killed.

==> SCP-4414: Go to sleep.

### >Action Request: #4415

###  >Request Accepted - O5 Council  
>Proceeding through Action #4415  
>Delivering…..  
>001111100011101001011011  
>Delivery successful  
>Deciphering…..  
>SSBzd2VhciB0byBnb2QgdGhpcyBpcyBoYXJkZXIgdGhhbiBpdCBsb29rcw==  
>Deciphering in progress  
>Directing….  
>lhxv jxvyb klq yrq pqfii, fj grpq cfiifkd fk clo qexq elq, bjmqv pmxzb  
> >Action #4415 Status: Ready  
==> Be SCP-4415  
>Action Successful

==> You are now SCP-4415....

And they really don’t have any good books in here, do they?

Not that you'd be able to tell. It's so dark in here. It strains your eyes to try and see. it strains your brain and gives you a headache when you try to duplicate the already dim light source. Plus, they are always watching, somehow. If they suspect that you are trying to brighten this cell, they remove all the provided light to stop you. How unfair. This stops you from reading and writing. All entertainment is cut and the punishment for "misbehaving" starts. Not that it's anything compared to the dark. You don't mind being scolded as long as it's in the light. Nowadays, being interviewed is slowly becoming the highlight of your days here. Especially by that one guy that comes periodically. Not often but enough for you to prefer him over your normal "doctor".His name reminds you of what you can do. Who's last name is "Bright" anyway? Whether it's an alias or his actual name, you don't care. Bright is all you want. Not "him". He may be interesting but not like that. By bright, you mean that you wish it were bright in here. It's always so dim. It's always so dark. Right now, you were struggling to read. Why do they give you books if you can't read them? Are they trying to provoke you? They WANT to punish you, huh? You wanted to provide yourself with the light necessary to finished this chapter. Six out of twenty-two. For five chapters, you've given yourself migraines just to see the tiny font. Do they think you have night vision or something? You don't. Your eyes were just as normal as every other human. You might be able to bend and produce light or allude to the future but you can't read your book in the dark.

They were trying to provoke you. Don't give into what they want. Put down the book and sleep.

These "doctors" can't get you. They WON'T get you.

You were calm, collected, and clever. It wasn't hard to see past their tricks.

Maybe it's about time to call it quits. You closed the book and put it on the metal table in the middle of the cell. It made little noise. Just the low scrapping noise of the hardcover book sliding down against the smooth, silver surface. You would have grated your teeth but you were so used to it. It was a small sound, like when a pin drops. A sound that could only be heard when it's surrounded by silence. Unfortunately, that's all that this room is filled with. Thins like your breath, your quiet, graceful footsteps, the soft shifting of your orange jumpsuit can always be heard. It's so dark, though. The only reason you know you were clad in orange was because you test in this attire. The getup was so prison-like. A cell, orange jumpsuit, number designation. This was a prison. Your prison. You hated it here.

If only they'd let you read.

Sigh.

You swiftly move to your bed. It was hard. Dare you say, lumpy? Cold too. The blankets nor your own body can provide the warmth to it, no matter how long you lay on it. It's cold like a corpse. A perfect representation of the room itself. cold, lifeless, horrible... Lonely. Void of anything but a bed, a table, a single book and a young, unfortunate young lady. You. Maybe if you had long hair and evil stepmother keeping you here, a prince will come and get you. What a dream. Too bad it'll never come true. Usually, you'd say you didn't need a knight in shining armor but at this point, it wouldn't be far off from the truth.

There wasn't much preparation needed before going to bed. You can't remember how long ago it was but there was a time when you'd eat dinner, shower, brush your teeth and hair, dressing jaspers for bed, freshening him, you and your mother up and THEN going to sleep. NOW all you do it splash your face with water, if at all. You weren't worried about showering or changing at all. Not much need for it anyway. You only shower when you feel dirty which is every other day if you aren't exhausted or something. At least the bed is clean. You didn't feel as bad as you would have back then for laying on the bed without cleaning yourself. Your head hit the thin pillow and your body relaxed into the poorly-made mattress without guilt. You relaxed there, in the dim light. Your bed was against the wall and it faced the entrance to your containment. You stared hopelessly at the big metal door.

How long has it been since they've opened that door? You wished it was brighter in here. Ever since you were locked up, you've learned to fear the dark... to fear sleep. After turning grimdark that one time, you can't stop seeing that consuming terror in all the shadows. All in all, the dark terrifies you.

Sleep terrifies you. And yet here you were, facing your fear so that they wouldn't win. Terror or punishment. And pain and death. You don't know which side was better. They were trying to kill you so you guess that as long as you don't die, you win over them. Yeah. That's how you'll think of this. For your own sanity at least.

It always takes you a while to fall asleep. It's been like this since the first day of your imprisonment. You can't sleep as easily as you used to, snuggled up to Jaspers. Hell, even falling asleep on the bed on that meteor was easier than this. Especially next to the shining rainbow drinker of your world. Here you were all alone. Your eyes just stared at the door. There was a longing for escape but also a sort of defeated pain. Like that longing was just a pathetic attempt to cover all that hopelessness you've learned. You knew it was there. That didn't mean you wanted to know it was there. Or recognize it for that matter. In times like this, when you can't sleep (a reminder that this is every night.. or day, you don't know), you think of the people you miss. Your lover, your brother, your friends, your cat... your mom. Usually, this train of thought leads you to cry yourself to sleep. Ever since you got here, you've started to cry more and more. It was pathetic really. But can anyone really blame you? This place was the embodiment of hell but without the fire, you think you deserve a little slack to cry.

It wasn't until your head hurt and you had no more tears that you fell asleep. And just as you suspected, you saw them. Those winding tendrils. The shadows that enveloped you. They were cold, but that wasn’t new. They still fill you with an intense fear and dread. They spoke to you, telling you that you wanted to leave. Obviously. That you wanted to escape. That’s a given.

That you weren’t strong enough to break out on your own. They wanted you to let them consume you. They wanted you to let them eat you up and give you power. They wanted you to give in.

You refused.

They plagued you. They got violent. This was routine. And yet, they still filled your eyes with tears. And yet they still made you writhe and squirm. You wanted to scream. Wouldn’t that feel so good right now? However, there was a black, inky substance that is filling your lungs. It poured out of your mouth. You couldn’t breathe. You couldn’t cough. You couldn’t hack it up. It hurts so much. You hated this. Every goddamn night. They wanted to consume you, you said no, and then they make you pay. So mean. So horrible. So vile. Yet they were in YOUR ear. They were nagging at YOU. They won’t leave YOU alone. Isn’t this world unfair? If you couldn’t read or write, you had to endure this. To get away from this, you tried to read or write. There was no way for you to win. You can never win. I mean, for god’s sake, you were here. There is no “win” for you.

How long have you been asleep for? You were drowning in the black. In the shadows. They wrapped around your neck, torso, wrist. They squeezed your neck, torso, wrist. It hurts so much but you CAN’T die. You can’t end this. You could always wake up but how? How do you escape your own slumber? You don’t know. It’s funny because that’s such a rare occurrence.

_Eeeeerrrrrr_

**Eeeeerrrrrr**

_**EeeeerrRRRRR** _

” _ **aaaaahhHHHHHH**_ ” You jolted awake. Wait. It’s... it’s dark. You. You can’t see. Where... where is the dim light? Why are they punishing you? You didn’t use your powers. You were sleeping. Are you even awake right now? It was pitch black. You could move now but the voices and the feeling of being constricted is still there. You were screaming. You couldn’t stop screaming, no matter how empty your lungs felt. Was there a hole in your chest because that’s what it feels like. Your body felt heavy and your ears were filled with those annoying whispers. Other than your screaming, there was silence though. Can they still see you? Their cameras must have night vision, right? This was a highly advanced facility so of course, they had night vision on their cameras. Why weren’t they coming to help you? Why won’t they turn on the light. Your eyes were wide open, at least they felt that way. There were tears going down your cheeks as well. You can feel them there. Unless those are tendrils of shadows that are currently trying to torture you. Then you were screwed. And that thought just made you scream louder and louder. Soon though, your voice became hoarse and your screaming turned to a pathetic squeal. You only stopped to breathe but that itself was hard. Should you just let the darkness consume you right? That’d be better. It’d relieve a lot. The blaring alarm that announced a breach was really annoying you. It didn’t make the whispering in your ears any lower though. Actually, it made them louder because soon, they were trying to talk over the alarm. Maybe if you are deaf you wouldn’t hear them…. But do people who have become deaf hear auditory hallucinations? Since it’s in the mind and all… ah, you don’t know. Again, a rarity.

You couldn’t scream anymore. All you can do is scratch and scrape and pull at your hair and ears. You wanted them all to shut up. It's too dark. You need light. Light, please… Someone. Anyone. Please give you light.

Anyone…

They won’t go away….

Then the door opened. And the room was lit. But at this point, that didn’t matter. Your head was still spinning. Their words were still with you and they were driving you nuts. Can’t these stupid scientist drill their words out of your head? They don’t seem to care about anything else they do to you. Just make it stop. Make it stop!!! At least your tear ducts weren’t finished spilling water yet because words were beyond you.

 _They are dead. Two out of eight._ What? Who’s dead. All the stupid doctors that were grabbing at you and telling you to calm down are alive

 _You couldn’t save them. Shot. Killed. Again…_ What the hell are they talking about? You... You can’t even help yourself get rid of these voices. They were telling you someone is dead. But who? You are too tired and agitated to think about it clearly.

 _You are next. Let us help you. Then you can save them. ████ and ████ are dead and it’s all your fault. Help us help you help them._ Annoying! Annoying, annoying, annoying, annoying. YOU NEED LIGHT.

You don’t care about the punishment. They won’t stop touching and pulling at you. You can’t hear them. You can’t see them either. Your eyes are too blurry from all the water they were producing. Annoying. These doctors are annoying and these whispers are annoying. You screamed one last time but it sounded as if a lion cub was trying to roar like it’s pack’s alpha. You failed miserably to be intimidating or change anything with that yell. This is why you held your hands together and used the light of the room to make it brighter. Brighter, and brighter, and brighter, and brighter until finally those stupid words were gone and your head was clear. But then you felt something sharp hit the back of your shoulder. It hurt and whatever it is was now digging deep into your skin. Liquid. You feel liquid enter you. Following the liquid, a pounding headache soon flares up in the front of your head and you stagger. From there, your limbs start to feel heavy and light at the same time. They shake and you sway from side to side while the room dulls back down to its dim state. Soon your eyes were falling shut and as you fell to the floor harshly, you couldn’t help but think…

Maybe you should try to read chapter six again when you wake up.

==> SCP-4415: Go back to sleep.

### >Action Request: #4416

###  >Request Accepted - O5 Council  
>Proceeding through Action #4416  
>Processing…..  
>010011110110100000100001 01001001 01101011011011100110111101110111  
>Processing complete  
>Proceeding…..  
>SSdsbCBzdGFydCB3cml0aW5nIG5vdGVzIGFuZCBhbm5vdW5jZW1lbnRzIGhlcmUh  
>Procession complete  
>Protecting….  
>Xkvtxv, ibq jb hklt fk qeb zljjbkqp fc vlr cfdroba qefp lrq! Alk'q zebxq xka dfsb fq xtxv qelrde, grpq pxv pljbqefkd ifhb "Dlq Fq!" xka F'ii hklt texq vlr xob qxihfkd xylrq. F kbba ql hklt fc qefp fp qll exoa clo vlr drvp  
>Protection strengthened  
>Action #4416 Status: Ready  
==> Be SCP-4416  
>Action Successful

==> You are now SCP-4416….

And you can’t see or feel anything.

Your eyes and hands were covered and bound. Ever since you’ve been here, it’s been like this. These assholes. You couldn’t do anything but hear and speak. But what do you speak about and to whom? You have no idea. Would anyone even listen? Are they even monitoring you? You haven’t done much in a very long time. It’s been silent for a very long time. They barely come to talk to you anymore. You… wish you had someone here. It’s so boring. It hurts being so stiff. You’d think you’d be able to move around right? Wrong. The stupid bindings covering your arms are chained to the ground. But you are to blame for that. The first few times you were restrained, you broke the restraints and took off your eye plate. This, of course, didn’t go well with the doctors. Sigh. This isn’t fair. What do you do? You wish you could at least so something like chew on a ball or… sleep comfortably? Do you scare them that bad? You’d guess so, you’d done some bad shit before so you can only assume. Damn them. Keeping you hear for no reason.

You grumbled and growled, sounding feral in your attempts to do something. Nowadays, you tend to have an irregular sleep pattern. You fall asleep when you are absolutely dead tired, or you know, narcolepsy. This means you are awake at… You don’t know, days at a time if you weren’t interrupted? It hurts your brain, really it does. Wanna know what else hurts? Your body. Tsk. These guys are dicks. Can’t they see you are a lady? Can’t they see you are still a young girl who should be in high school right now? You know, sitting in a class, bright-eyed and happy. With her round glasses atop her nose and not a thick metal plate. Staring at a board with boring equations on it or listening to a teacher and not staring and listening to darkness. You didn’t deserve this. What did you do to earn this? You always tried to be a very kind person so this was just baffling you, to be honest.

The white ears atop your head twitched into the air, sitting straight up to attention. You.. feel like something is going to happen. Or something is beginning. You can’t tell what it is but it was something. An opportunity? You should take it, shouldn’t you? All you do here is sit and wait for an experiment or a chance to see your friends… though that’s rare. It’s been rare lately. Before they used to test you with some of them there but now it's usually you or some other creature they keep around here. Poor things don’t deserve to be in captivity. Or maybe they do, you don’t know their past.

Speaking of, how come they assume you and your buddies are dangerous seven though you guys were the ones to create this new world? Isn’t that kinda unfair? Shouldn’t they get proof that you guys actually had malicious intent before treating you so badly? You could barely move for Christ’s sake. You were stiff, your muscles hurt and you believe you are malnourished cuz they are too scared to feed you or something. Assholes. Excuse you, you are trying to fucking live.

You don’t know how long it’s been since your ears picked up something but sometime after, you heard the intercom calling guards to a cell. SCP-4413’s cell. You were… wait you don’t remember what number you were. Has it been that long? That isn’t a good sign. But you can remember That your number was close to that one. Maybe that cell is near yours? Maybe that number was one of your friends? Either way, you have no idea whats going on. Boy, isn’t being you so boring? Nothing to think about. Nothing to put here. A sigh escaped you for the umpteenth time. You have been doing that a lot since you guys were captured and these security measures were set up against you.

Not long after the intercom came on, the breach alarm started to sound. Oh shit, someone got out. Lucky them. You wanted out too. If they can get you out of here, you will be a lot of use. You’ll try to be a lot of use. You just wanna leave this dark prison and go out to find your friends. Bust them out and just… head off into space or something. Find a nice ass meteor or something. Who knows you guys were gods. You could probably find a nice place and live there until this stupid foundation kills itself.

What a nice wish, huh? A powerful-as-fuck foundation, like this, dying? Yeah right. They’ve probably got the means to save themselves in the case of a planet destroyer or something.

Fuckasses… Why are they always so prepared? Damn it.

The alarm is still going and it’s… kind of annoying you now. So what do you do when you are both bored and annoyed? You think the phrase “if you can’t beat ‘em, join ‘em” comes to mind. Soon enough, you were screaming with the alarm. Desperate pleas for someone to come and rescue you. You were a pretty princess locked in a tower. The dragons aren’t going to let you out. Or maybe, you are a nasty witch that needs to be rescued and given a kiss to turn into a gorgeous girl? They are the ones that bathe you a few times a week. They even dress you and all that junk. It’s annoying but at least they don’t leave you to fester. But your hair has become unkempt and frizzy. They don’t thoroughly wash it like you’d like. You weren’t wallowing in your own piss and tears but you weren’t perfect either. Again, at least they bathe you. But that fact isn’t gonna stop you from screaming your lungs out, hoping someone would hear you. No one has. No one ever does.

You don’t get what the hype is for being blind. It’s not as exciting as _she_ says it is. You feel/smell/taste nothing but black. Maybe the room is actually black. You don’t remember what it looked like. You used to know. That was back when they didn’t cover your eyes and made you sit uncomfortably, bound to the ground with your arms in front of you in heavy bindings. Sitting. Sitting. Sitting. Sitting. This is all you do. Every day. Though, right now, you are screaming. Screaming. Screaming. Screaming.

Maybe someone will finally hear you. Who knows?

A familiar yet distant smell came to your nose. You can’t quite put it into words but you remember this smell and various versions of it. Something you might have spent a long time with. A friend that you’ve known and can trust. Someone who alludes you in many ways and yet still managed to grab onto you and hold tight for a while. A person who both cut ties with you yet stayed so close at the same time. You can’t remember his name— yes, you can remember it was a he— but you do smell him. It’s far off but it’s there. You wanted… to go over to it. It was interesting you.

Suddenly, you heard screaming. It was still far but closer than the distant smell. It was kind of annoying that someone copied your idea but they didn’t seem to be screaming for attention. They were screaming for someone to help them. Did they die? Were they hurt? What happened? You are so nosy and curious! You want to know!! You screamed louder and began to pull on your restraints. You are not going to break free or at least make e a ruckus. Nothing else to do but just.. do this for fun. Ugh. AgggGGGGH. You hate it here! Nothing but black! Nothing but dark! NOTHING. Nothing, nothing, nothing, nothing, nothing, nothing!!! You wanted more than just black. You wanted more than just captivity! You wanted more than just this position, sitting here and waiting for that rescue that will NEVER come.

The door very very VERY close to you opened up. Your own cell door in fact. Oh. That’s different. You stopped screaming your lungs out. The alarm had stopped by now. Did this thing get caught? Guess their escape was just a futile as your voice. It reached nowhere. Or you thought. It didn’t go without punishment. You didn’t know what was happening. All you could hear was footsteps getting louder and louder and then stopping in front of you. And then you felt a stinging pain in your cheek. What felt like four hard bumps and a hard plate hit you hard enough to knock you off your seat and onto the ground. The metal over your eyes pushed back against your head as you hit the ground on your face. Fucking OUCH.

”Holy shit, SHUT UP, WILL YOU?” You know that voice. Your newest doctor. Well not new, he’s been yours for a bit but it wasn’t the original. The original was a much younger sounding man. Apparently, he fucked up the security measures with another captive _thing_ and got killed. Poor bastard. Now you have this older sounding fart and he does NOT hate hitting you. He loves it in fact. Actually, he wasn’t shy to do it any time he felt like. You could be sleeping, or just sitting here, or bathing, or eating. He’ll just start beating on you. Calling you freak, monster, alien, creature and beat you as if your beating was going to suddenly get rid of “your kind” as he puts it. He hates _your kind_. He blames his pain and everyone’s pain on _you guys_. Of course, CLEARLY, You were the reason why there were other things out there, everywhere. You were clearly the reason this guy was pissed. You were the reason the world was infested with _your people_. Technically, this is correct since you did breed that frog but not in the sense he’s thinking. Oh well. Once that punch landed on your exposed cheek, you knew this is was the beginning

You had made a sound on the way down. Damn it. Usually, if you didn’t make a sound, he’d go away. But you did. You yelped. And now, despite the silence, you knew what was coming. It was the calm before the storm. A pair of footsteps walked to the door and you heard it sound again. Must be sliding shut. And after another moment of quiet, you almost were surprised that he had gone.

Doesn’t it suck how your brain trusts your ears more than your nose? He wasn’t gone. He was still here. Right in front of you. The foot to your half-shielded stomach proved that. Another noise. You were just provoking him at this point. You need to stop making noises.

The pain kept coming. Another beating was taking place. You can do nothing. Your arms were bound, your legs couldn’t kick back, your eyes were covered so even if you could kick and fight back, you wouldn’t really get anywhere. You were useless right now. Worthless. So sad that you can’t protect yourself from a beating.

This was the display of a god. You were a god. Can you believe it?

How pathetic.

As the beating ensued, and it will for a while, the water from the corners of your eyes collected behind the metal, barely filtering out down your cheeks as you tried to bite your tongue hard to keep from making a noise. You were failing to stay silent. And each time you did fail, he’d only yell at you and hurt you more.

There was nothing you can do but wait till he leaves.

And when he does? Then what? Sit and wait till you pass out again? Yeah, sounds about right.

Blood began to drip from your mouth. Biting down on your tongue too hard. He didn’t care. For all he knew, you’ll just bite your tongue clean off. It’ll solve his problem of you being loud AND cause you pain. What a sick asshole. Everyone here are assholes. All of them. You hated them all.

You don’t know how long it took for him to get bored. He finally gave up on you and left. But you didn’t register this until way after he had gone since your body was in immense pain and blood was everywhere. How has he not gotten caught yet? He took your voice with him as he left… again. The blood from your mouth was so... so gross. It hurt so much. You tried to cry but only mangled, weird noises came out. Significantly quieter though, you were scared he might come back….

You are SCP-4416.

And now, you can’t see, feel or say anything.

==>SCP-4416: Try going to sleep to ignore the pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Was a bitch and a half to write but I was in the zone when I did write it. Again, any mistakes or inconsistencies? Don't mind bringing them up to me, I will change or correct or edit anything until it works and makes sense. I don't want you getting aggravated cuz something is hard to understand. Thank you and I can't wait for the next chapter. See you there!
> 
> Edit: Not all doctors and researchers are polite. They don't have to be if they don't get caught or have the authority to do whatever. Of course, it's frowned upon but it's not mandatory to be nice to the SCPs at all. Especially if they are viewed as objects. See, my reasoning behind him getting away with this is because he lies about his "means to calm down the scp". The doctor there will be coming back later and he does what he does to her for a reason. Because SCP-4416 is not under constant video surveillance, all the doc's higher-ups just tell him is to "keep her calm". He does so... technically. But even if most of the doctors you know are polite (and yes, this is what is suppose to happen), not all of them are or will be.
> 
> I apologize if it irked you all that SCP-4416 is going through this but I have a planned reason for the abuse (to push her forward and make things difficult later). That and also she's the easiest target out of the betas


	10. Happy Birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, I got stumped. I had two ideas for this chapter. Do the alphas or a recap chapter of the previous chapter from the researchers pov like a report or a foundation tale. Then I realized that I should have just added the recap to the end of the previous chapter. I could always just add it but it's not anything knew. It'll be a different person though as only action request will be in the second person. Then I completely scrapped the idea cuz I realized 4/13 was coming up. Yup... Anyway, update on the updating situation.
> 
> This is the first time I'm doing a story if you all haven't been able to tell. I tend to be very vocal and friendly which is why, while boring, I use the note section. I still haven't figured out my update schedule yet. I am thinking of making it every three Wednesdays (So every three or four weeks maybe). Now this will give me about a week to relax, and then three weeks to brainstorm and write it. This seems perfect right!? Well, I am personally a very impatient person. This means that three weeks per chapter is very... annoying to me. It seems too long for the quantity and quality I provide in my opinion (which is why i freaked out when I produced a chapter after spring break). Idk. It's not a problem, it's just a personal tick of mine. Anyway, I'll try it out. Basically, the summary of this useless paragraph is that I will be uploading every three or four weeks on Wednesday in the afternoon. This is my goal. Having made this decision, this chapter will probably be coming out on the 13th of April (I'm writing this note on the 9th of April) so hi from the past! I hope I lived up to this schedule!
> 
> For those of you in the future when I'm either finished with this or long into the story (cuz tbh, I have no idea how long it'll be making this), this doesn't apply to you sooooo hi to you too. ^3^;;. Yup.
> 
> Man, I wonder if anyone reads these.

The SCP Foundation did not see it as cruelty as long as it was necessary. The SCP Foundation did not see it as horrible as long as it contains. The SCP Foundation did not see it as unethical as long as the world is protected. That is the mentality. These things are objects. These are things are creatures. These things shouldn’t receive pity.

And yet…

There was a possibility for hope.

~~~~~~~~

The boy was so cold. This was a marvelous thing considering air conditioning wasn’t allowed in his cell? Still, he shivered and curled up on his bed. His arms were wrapped around his body tightly. Any desperate attempt to warm up was all he wished for right now. He didn’t want to move but he also knew that if he just moved, maybe he’ll warm up. No… no, he’s too scared to move. They’ll… they’ll just kill him again, won’t they? That’s what they seem to like doing. They like causing him pain and anguish. They like watching him scream. It must be like music to their ears to hear his nonsensical babbling, screaming and shouting until his throat went try and his voice went hoarse. They probably got off to it or something. The boy knew it just had to be true. There could be no other way to explain why these people allowed it to happen so frequently. And then— And then, they give the excuse that it’s because he’s shouting and freaking out that they MUST kill him so he can calm down again.

Do they not know that it hurts every time? The pain of it was excruciating. Of course, it’s happened so frequently, the boy doesn’t really know if he fears the pain or the notion of his own death.

But that’s not what this is about. Didn’t I say there was a possibility for hope? Damn it, stop getting depressing.

Anyway, the cold boy sat there curled up in his little ball on his tough bed. No idea what time it is. Maybe it’s so cold because he’s so far underground? Does that make sense? Probably. Maybe if he thinks about being warm then he’ll become warm. His thoughts melted away from ice and snow to the sun. How long has it been since he’s seen or felt that? He doesn’t know? Maybe a thicker blanket would be nice. Or a heater. Or someone. He’d love to feel someone’s warmth again. That’d be so damn nice. That boy’s eyes sunk. He blinked rapidly a few times while his back arched and he rested his heavy head on his knees. Those oceans he deems eyes were being shielded by his falling eyelids. Soon his eyes were lidded but he didn’t care. He was tired. When was he not? He didn’t want to sleep, and sometimes they’d disrupt his sleep, but right now was a nice time to finally let himself lay to rest.

Or so he thought.

Moments after his eyes completely shut, the door to his cell opened up. Oh no. No no no. They were here. And they wanted to hear him scream. Right? That’s all that it could be. The boy knew nothing else. There was nothing else but screaming and death. Over and over, that scythe has reaped his impossible soul. It refused to quit. He wished it did. If only he could just quit and drop dead right now, wouldn’t that be amazing? He started to shake more than before, not because it was cold but because he was scared out of his mind. If he lifted his head up from his knees, what will he see? He’ll be dragged away. He’ll be pulled along just to be cut or killed or put in front of some other creature they keep here. Another thing that classifies him. Was he like them? Is that why he’s here? He doesn’t kill people on sight, or have grotesque features, or alters the physiology of someone just by being in his presence, or whatever else there was out there. He had control.

He knew he wasn’t like them. He knew he wasn’t a monster.

Right?

Then why did those hands grab him? They were rough, calloused, old. They were hard and he didn’t want that. He didn’t want another cold, hard thing to add to his list of cold, hard things that he’s constantly given. The poor boy flinched away from the hand that went to grab his arm. It was forceful. He knew they wanted him to get up. There was no need for words. At least, not from the young boy. He only began to weep. The only sound that came from him were soft sobs. He knew what this meant.

Not that anyone cared. They’ll get him one way or another. Might as well just go. He didn’t want to be hit or picked up or tossed around. So he finally looked up and it was that person he usually talks to. His doctor. Were they actually qualified for this? Even though she’s relatively nice, he can’t imagine her in a pediatric facility. Her? Working with kids? It was beyond the brunette male. She was deceiving. Her sweet words were lies.

“It’ll be okay,” She told him. Her sweet arms wrapped around him. He had seen her only a few days ago, or maybe it was a few weeks when he had a breakdown. She was the nicest person the boy has met so far and even she was a lie. He didn’t know what to think or how to react. He just leaned against her. When she pulled away, she had more to say and he listened. Why? He doesn’t know why but he does know that whatever it was, it wasn’t true. And yet, her sweet voice and that fake sympathy in it drew him in. “Let’s go. We have to do a few tests alright? First a physical exam and then a psychological exam.” 

The boy’s eyes widened. Those thin lips that never turn up anymore formed a small smile. N-no pain. Just actual medical stuff. He was being blessed. He gave her a nod. No verbal affirmation but it’s not needed. She knew he’d come. Especially since he stood up eagerly and held his hands out. Do you know how good this is for him? He gets to get out of the cell AND do something that didn’t hurt him. Hopefully, she isn’t lying to him. She usually doesn’t lie about what they are going to do. What she says happens. That’s just how it goes with professionals. She may be relatively nice but he knew that she was still one of them.

The lady gave him a smile back and brought out the heavy handcuffs. They were uncomfortable but they were lighter than what he’s used to. The boy swung hammers for a very long time. He was very skilled with a heavy war hammer and frankly, he had very good arms. Pale but definitely not frail. He could hold his own in a fight. You know, if the fights were fair. If John was put up against a guard without the disadvantage of being unarmed, he’d probably win. Or at the very least, he’d be able to get far and stay up long before he’d inevitably be put down. There was skill though. He wasn’t completely helpless unless made helpless. That’s why this foundation, this hell, is so successful in its feats to contain them. This place is really good at making someone helpless. They really knew how to strip someone of everything they have and take away everything they know till they are forced to be helpless.

The boy knew he was pathetic. He felt deeply in his heart that he was pathetic. He knew that he nor his friends should be here. They shouldn’t have fallen so easily like this. They had done so much. They had worked so hard. Yet here they are, help up against their will like this. 

Once his arms were clasped together in front of him by the wrist and everything was checked and secured, he was ushered to start walking. Two guards behind, one in front, and the researcher a step or two ahead of him. He sped up a little bit to stay beside the lady. He never liked being around the ones with guns. He can assume they don’t like him either. He’s ended the life of quite a few of them. Asphyxiation or indirectly from flying debris. It is a body count attributed to him and sometimes he wonders how many more of them are there or how big that count really is. These soldiers just keep coming. Weird to think that so many people don’t know about these creatures or these things and yet so many people work for this stupid organization. Does any of it make sense? Yeah probably but this boy knew nothing of it. He pondered and pondered and he could ponder the rest of his time here but he might never figure out the small answers to his irrelevant questions. It was usually things he’d idly wonder about in his cell. How many people work here? How many people were in the facility? How many creatures were in the facility? What can THEY do? Where were his friends? Things like that. Sometimes he’d hear stories when he’s waiting for an experiment or when he’s helping another experiment, usually from those men and women in orange. Were they SCPs too? They wore the same thing as him. They usually ended up dying. Most of the time, that’s probably what they expect from the experiment. Maybe they were the expendables….

He knew he wasn’t that. He knew he wasn’t expendable. If he was, maybe they would have gotten rid of him a long time ago. The nice lady beside him has been telling him for a bit that he might start conjoining and crossover testing with other SCPs eventually. He thinks this is because they were curious about the mixes and what would happen, not really to learn anything about him or the other SCP. Man, sometimes curiosity was a bitch but maybe it’ll be more fun than doing nothing his containment… Well, he’ll see when they arrange that.

The boy and the people around him walk for a bit before reaching the room where he’ll be taking his physical exam. He remembers how to do these from his times in school. The room almost seemed like a normal doctor’s examination room but much bigger. Was this the medical ward? Did they treat those orange expendables here? One glance around the larger space showed the answer to that. There were a few of those expendables and a few people in white coats. He assumes they were doctors cuz it seems like all doctors wear them. Some were just resting and others were being treated. Huh. At least he was seen as human enough to come to this place to be examined. They walked to the side and the boy was told to hope onto the examination bed and take off his shirt. For this, the cuffs came off. He removed his shirt and waited for further instruction. The three guards stayed during the process. With the cuffs off, he was a danger, not that they really prevented him from using his abilities but you know, extra measures or something.

The lady began her work, carefully handling him as she looked over his body and told him to breathe in and out. It almost would seem like a normal check up if it weren’t for the gun-wielding guards around him. He did what he was instructed to do in silence. There was no need for talking. And even if there was, he made sure he didn’t say much. “Does that hurt?” She’d ask and he’d answer with a quiet no or yes. The answer was usually no. Between that and being touched, there were long paused for the lady to write down things before she turned back to him. It went on like this for the next couple of minutes without incident.

“Oh thank you so much!” Someone exclaimed off to their side.

“You’re welcome, dear!”

“Can I have one too?” Someone else asked. There was a small commotion off to the side and the boy glanced over to the people. It was a small group of orange and white. Nothing out of the ordinary. But then two of the armed soldiers told the tight group to loosen a bit and “take one in an orderly fashion”. The boy didn’t hear his next instruction, too focused on the small bit of action happening. The crowd dispersed a little bit to show who the subject of attention was. Someone… no, not just someone. A girl that looked a lot like the boy was in the middle with a tray of cupcakes in her cuffed hands. Was she.. like him? He knows her and for a moment, his heart began to race. He wanted to see her. He wanted to talk to her.

The scientist by her side was eating a cupcake and the expendables were trying to get their share. He wanted one, surprisingly. Once upon a time, when he was happy, he hated sweets. His father would bake too much and eventually, the smell of frosting alone made him want to throw up. Tears started to swell up in the corner of his eyes as he remembered the past. Though, reminiscing wasn’t the only reason the tears were coming. It was also because for a brief moment, the boy and the girl’s eyes connected. The smile and kind look on her face altered to a much sadder one. She stared at the boy in shock and the boy stared right back. They could have stayed like that for an eternity if a hand didn’t bring itself in their line of sight and snapped.

The boy looked back at the lady. No. He wanted to look at the girl. Please. He wants to go say hi. 

“Let us finish the examination.” The lady said. The boy knew he wasn’t allowed near the girl. There was no way. It was prohibited.

But.

But this is a story of hope. Despite how cruel and horrible this place can be, this is a message of hope. A hope that there could be a slight shift in the rules for one time. A hope that maybe the poor boy who is always alone in his white box can taste something sweeter than his own bitter tears as he cries to himself in the hopes of something different to happen. A hope that maybe, this lady had the capacity in her heart to take pity.

Yes, he wasn’t allowed near her. It was prohibited.

But that lady looked into the ocean of his eyes and saw how long he’s been drowning for. She took pity and gave him a sigh. She stood up and instructed the armed soldiers to watch him while she went over to the crowd and spoke to the doctor that the boy assumed was in charge of the girl. Faces were made. Looks were exchanged. Words were said. But the whole time, the boy’s eyes were on the girl. She had stopped giving out goods. There was only one left but she wasn’t offering it to anyone. Her doctor then told her something and she seemed to become brighter than she was when she was sharing her goods. Was she happy to have it to herself? What did he tell her? The boy didn’t know but he wondered, just like he wondered everything else.

The lady came back, bringing the doctor… and the girl with him!! The boy sat up straighter, fingers clenching hard onto his orange pants. When they were close, he stood. The guards flinched and held up their guns but the lady eased them. 

“You have five minutes”

Five. God, that’s enough time compared to no time at all. He’ll take five any day. His brain had to register this. This was sympathy!! He was receiving pity and was being given a chance to see someone he missed. His friend. A friend he hasn’t seen in… how long?? He doesn’t even know. Before he could move, she was already in front of him and soon, she was “hugging him”. She couldn’t actually wrap her arms around him much since her wrist were bound but she leaned on him, placing her head on his shoulder and just... resting there.

“John!! Oh my god, I missed you” John…? Who’s that? The boy didn’t understand for a moment. He didn’t respond. Jane... Jane, her name was Jane. And John… that was him. It clicked in the boy’s brain. He was John. The name he’s tried so hard to remember for quite a while now. John. He was John!! 

Now the tears were falling. They were just sitting in the corner of his eyes before but now, they are falling down his cheeks. 

“J-jane..” His voice was so small. The girl seemed taken back. She could hear how damaged he was just by the sound of her name on his lips couldn’t she? Even John knew. Even he could hear it. Still, he continued to speak. “I missed you. It’s been so long. I… I'm so happy to see you” 

Happy was an understatement. John wasn’t just happy. John was bursting with positive emotion. His doctor has never seen a bigger smile on his face. He has never felt a bigger smile on his face. He clung to Jade for what was probably a whole minute but felt like forever. He helplessly— No. Not helplessly, He hopefully clung to her until she pulled away and pointed to the last remaining cupcake. For.. him? Jane was always such a sweetheart. Instead of being jealous of the better treatment, he’s just happy that she’s allowed to still bake. At least his friends were doing better than him. That gave him a little hope that at least it could get better. Maybe if he behaved, he’d be treated better. Better bed, better area. Something to actually do.

“Do you know what day it is?” Jane asked him. She knew what day it was? They completely kept that from him. John shook his head and watched as Jane picked up the tray and held it out to him. The frosting was nicely done and what was written on it caught him by surprise. No… no way. Finally, after so long, he finally has some measurement of time. He knows today’s date. He knows and it was amazing him. So it’s been about a year. They’ve been here for about a year. So much has happened inside of this year, it’s nuts.

“4/13…” John read the numbers on the cupcake out loud. It was his birthday. Wait it isn’t just his birthday? John looked up at Jane, who looked like she was about to start crying too. 

“Happy birthday to us… right?” The boy smiled but at her, nodding and taking the cupcake. He might not be crazy for sweets but this wasn’t only from her but there was an essence of his father in this gesture. He would have taken the mood out of this whole place just to wish him a happy birthday. No matter what’s going on, that man would find him a way to give John something sweet. John felt like this whole world, the doctors, the creatures, everyone was just stopping. All the somber, gloomy atmosphere is all gone for this one moment so he can celebrate his birthday. For so long he’s wished that he wasn’t born, as long as it meant not being here but Jane, even if it's just for this one moment, had reversed that. 

He brought the cupcake up to his lips and took a bite. It’s been so long. WOuldn’t his dad be happy to see him eating something sweet? That man is too much. He took a nice bite out of it as Jane clapped and softly sung the birthday song. John only made it halfway through. He held the half up to her. “Happy birthday, Jane. We survived a whole year.” He mumbled. Jane took the other half and began to eat it while John sang for her. Both of them got a happy birthday song and cake. This is amazing. John didn’t think his birthday would look up to him. But it did. He felt good. Once their makeshift cake was done, Jane put the wrapper to the side and opened her arms. Even though here wrist was bound, she widened the hole her arms make and wrapped it around John. This was a better hug than before. He leaned into her and for the first time in a whole year, he actually felt the kind warmth of another human being.

This was better than being cold. He closed his eyes and leaned against her, letting her envelop him in a hug. He wished he could do the same but they weren’t allowed. So he settled for this. The shivering boy was no longer shivering. He wasn’t cold, not in Jane’s arms. Not in the arms of a friend. This was the best birthday present he’d ever gotten. If he saw Jane, maybe there was hope for Rose... Or Jade or… maybe even Dave. Maybe they’ll all meet someday. Who knows…

But for now, until those five minutes are over, they reveled in each other. 

When it was time to pull away, they broke apart without a fight. Jane waved goodbye and took the now-empty tray before heading off. John watched as she walked away and soon disappeared behind the doors. He assumed the lady was giving him time to process because there was a silence as he just sat there while she got ready to continue on with the exam. 

John will never forget this. He might forget the date or his name, but this encounter will stay with him until they get out of this place… If they ever do.

When the lady called for his attention back, he turned to her and nodded. With that, the exam proceeded without incident. He did everything he needed to do as she recorded everything she needed to record. When the psychological exam came up, he did it with ease. He didn’t feel stressed, he was relaxed. Why? There was hope for him. It was small. It was barely there. It was a twisted hope. But nonetheless, it was there.

That day, he scored the highest he ever has on that test, signifying he was in the best mental state he’s ever been in a long time. A whole year. He can’t believe it. It’s been a whole year… and he survived.

By the time he was back in his cell, he saw something different on his bed. The doors shut behind him, cuffs long gone from his wrist and the lady long gone. He walked over and checked it out. It was.. a book and… a thicker blanket?? A book and a thicker blanket!! He picked up the book and noticed the note on it. 

_For good behavior, happy birthday - Your doctor_ is what it said. John smiled, taking the note and putting it to the side. He took the blanket and wrapped it around himself before resuming the same position as before they came and got him. The only difference is that he wasn’t shivering and his head wasn’t on his knees. He held the book out in front of him, looking at it. It was an adventure book, book one of the series. Almost something that Rose might read except he can tell it’ll involve more action. He opened the book to start reading but soon, he found that he couldn’t read. And yes, he had his glasses. That wasn’t the problem.

He couldn’t read because his eyes soon filled with water. Again. Isn't he just a big ol’ crybaby today huh? Why was he crying?

The first page was signed. Not by the author, why would he care? No, it was sighed by someone dearer. Actually, about seven more people dearer. 

Happy birthday, John! ^u^ -Jade

Happy birthday, man. Survive a whole ass year. Miss my best bro a whole lot -Dave

I really miss you. Have a happy birthday. -Rose

I wish you a happy birthday, dear! -Jane

Have hope dude, we’ll make it. Happy birthday -Dirk

Glad to know you’re still kicking, mate. Have a great one! -Jake

Have a breezy birthday, Johnny boy! :) -Roxy

Notes from all of his friends. He struggled to read through them but the time he got halfway. And when he was done, he couldn’t see. His eyes filled with tears and he brought the blanket up to his face to hide it. He cried for a while after that. But.. the difference between now and every other time he’s cried is that this time, it wasn’t tears or fear or sadness or anger. No, he was crying out of longing. Out of happiness. Out of hope.

This was a story of hope. The foundation is harsh. The foundation his horrible. The foundation is cruel. But no one ever said there was no hope for the victims here. There was and while it was rare, it acted in various ways.

Happy birthday, John and Jane.

And most importantly, happy 4/13 everyone.


	11. Action Request Log Alpha - 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAAAAAAAAAY.... **TESTING**. So.. this chapter will be split into two parts. For those of you who read the notes, you'll know this. For those of you who don't. Well damn, dunno how to help you. I will let you all read this part of this chapter and when I finished the second half, I'll combine them in a new chapter and send that one, deleting this one. Yup. Why? I don't know why I gotta be so complicated. I REALLY wanted this chapter to be nice, long and complete. But it wasn't because I was so damn busy. Anyway,  >:[... yeah...
> 
> Welp! ENJOY!!

Action Request Log Alpha

### >Action Request: #5413

###  >Request Accepted - O5 Council  
>Proceeding through Action #5413  
>Validating…..  
> U3BvaWxlciBhbGVydCBpbiB0aGUgbmV4dCBtZXNzYWdl  
>Validation verified  
>Verifying…..  
> VGhpcyBpcyB5b3VyIGZpbmFsIHdhcm5pbmchIQ==  
>Verification Validated  
>Vomitting….  
> T2ggd2VsbCwgeW91IHdhbnRlZCB0aGlzLi4uLi4uLg0KDQoNCg0KSW5maW5pdHkgd2FyIHdhcyBncmVhdA==  
>Ah gross! Stopping...  
>Action #5413 Status: Ready  
==> Be SCP-5413  
>Action Successful

==> You are now SCP-5413….

And at least, they let you bake. You… don’t know how you’d survive here without at least some form of entertainment. And baking is all you know! Well not... all, but you do enjoy it a lot! Still, it’s so somber here. Everyone is so gloomy and sluggish. Given the fact that this place does what it does, you understand. It’s nice to be able to give people smiles even for a fraction of a second with your baked goods. At this point, you just do it for them and the busywork. You’ve stopped eating your own products unless you were extremely hungry or you felt like you wanted a little snack. You leaned against the counter of the kitchen they installed in your cell. What were you doing? Just giving up? Your friends are probably suffering way worse than you. You heard them, you weren’t of high priority to the researchers. The more dangerous ones you came with were. You can only assume they mean your friends. They weren’t dangerous but there was nothing you can do to convey the message. Believe it! You even tried to tell them by writing it on a cake. They ate the cake and thanked you but they told you that they can’t assume that your message was right. The abilities you all were blessed with, or rather, cursed with, posed a potential threat and all that. You don’t care. They were wrong and they were dumb. Well no, not dumb. They probably had so many degrees and stuff to be working here. But still!! They were so closed off! They trusted no one and nothing! Golly, this is so unfair to them! They haven’t hurt anything but enemies. And for a good cause! Ugh.

As you finished up the last of the frosting, you heard the door opened. The room had an overwhelming sweet scent to it. Of course. With the amount, you bake in here? Sometimes D-class personnel would get permission to come in here and commission a type of cake or pie from you. Actually, you were finishing up a batch of brownies to bring over to the cafeteria. It took a long time to get to the position you were right now. A lot of kindness, cooperation, and trust building. While still heavily restricted, you believe you probably have the most freedom of all your friends. You haven’t seen any of them so you don’t know their condition but you have a feeling they aren’t very… happy here. And while you smile and cooperate, you aren’t happy here either. Don’t mistake it for happiness. She’s just trying to make the best of this situation. They let you go out (under supervision of course) to hand out your sweets. They let you bake at all. They give you books sometimes when you don’t feel like cooking. Overall, you were comfortable. Not happy, not blessed but comfortable.

Sometimes the thought of being comfortable makes you feel bad because you know some of your other friends are in worse containment. Due to conjoined testing, you’ve seen the containment of other SCPs, less monstrous or more. Whatever the case, it’s pretty cruel. When you talk to the D-Class personnel, you learn about other sites and how they contain their saps. There is a gigantic lizard kept in acid 24/7!! Like wow.

Anyway, the door opened as you finished up the chocolate frosting on the brownies you were making. You and your supervising doctor had already talked about going to the cafeteria to hand off sweets to whoever would like it. Your doctor was a kind guy. Relatively kind. He still got his work done but he was nice about it. He would often talk to you about some of the things he’s thinking as you walked from your containment cell to wherever your destination is. He’s actually in the process of trying to get rid of another doctor here who’s been very violent to certain SCPs, deviating from procedure and doing things he isn't supposed to with them. The man then fakes his documentation and reports to make it seem like he’s doing it the right way. He even fakes audio recordings sometimes. Of course, your doctor and this jerk are on the same level and while yours has tried to bring it to the attention of higher-ups, it’s not really taking priority. Seems like there is no real rule against this. It’s more of an unspoken official rule. Be as nice as you can with these SCPs? Well, whatever the situation was, you were a problem sleuth! A master detective! You sometimes give him tips or try to work with him on it. There isn’t a lot he can tell you and you try your best to work with what he gives you, but so far, he’s just waiting to see what others will say or do about it.

The oven was already off by now and the brownies were cooled and ready to be picked up and taken. You cut out a piece for your supervisor, Dr.████, handing it to him with a smile. He takes it from you and begins to eat it before taking one of the two trays that you made. When they were gone, you’ll come back but until then, you get to wander around while you give out your treats. Your doctor finished his sample and gave a nod before heading to the door. He opened it and just like you expected, there were two armed people there. They were like your personal bodyguards. The funny thing is, instead of protecting you, they were there to kill you in case you tried anything. You haven’t yet but who knows? You might snap one day…

But that day wasn’t today. It hasn’t come yet. As you walked out, you greeted the two armed men and offered them both any sweets. You always did this but they always declined. They were well trained. You told them that they were very good at what they did but they never responded back to that. Same routine every time. When everyone was ready for the journey, you included, the doctor began to lead the way down the twisty, confusing hallways. You sort of knew your way around after having done this so many times but you feel like if you were to make this journey on your own, you would definitely get lost.

Maybe that’s why you don’t attempt to escape during these times. Where would you even go? You have no idea where anyone else is or how to get out so technically, escaping here would be a really useless effort.

While you walked, it was pleasant. The man in front of you started to talk to you, idly. You don’t always respond except for cues that you were paying attention to him. He spoke about the doctor he hated and how he wished he’d see the guy get terminated. You felt bad for the SCPs under his care. Jerks are so unfair. He spoke about other SCPs in the area. Mostly non-humanoid SCPs was what flowed out of his mouth. He sounded so fascinated. That tone of voice he was using, that sheer curiosity and willingness to test is probably how he feels about you, especially every time you are asked to heal something. You don’t as much as you used to but when you first came here, you are pretty sure he spoke to you with the same sound to his voice.

Science geeks will always love science.

The man, then, started to talk about his plans to start conjoining SCPs testing soon. Wait huh? You asked him what that meant. He explained it to you. Basically, you’ll be cross-tested with other SCPs to see if you can do anything about their effects or if their anomalous properties/effects can reach you. He theorizes that because of your weak mental state (wow, rude), cognitohazardous SCPs will probably be the most effective with you and they should be the most careful with those. You don’t completely get it but you have an idea. You just nod and smile to signify that he can keep on talking to you.

Eventually, the four of you made it to the medical ward. That’s what it was, you have no idea what the official name for it was though. Sometimes humanoid SCPs with enough sense not to kill everything sight come here for examinations. This includes you. Of course, you always had your entourage of armed bodyguards with you every time you are escorted… anywhere, really. D-class personnel uses this place as well, with less need for gunned men/women around them. That’s why you were here right now. Before you go to the cafeteria, you always stop here to make sure that you get the more sickly or hurting D-class. It’s rare for you to find no one here but when there wasn’t, then you head to the cafeteria. Cafeteria? Cafeteria.

Sometimes you were allowed to get pizza from that one SCP! Even better if no one had requested their favorite because then you were allowed to do that and it always made you happy to get your favorite. You entered the room right behind your supervisor. You looked around and indeed, there were some hurting D-class here. Also, others who are just hanging out with them. You wonder what SCP did what to who. You wanna know about these experiments and what other contained things do. It’d give you so much information about this world. To what extent are there mistakes? Or what if it wasn’t just mistakes, o mistakes at all? You could easily be in a world that was made to house abnormalities like this. The foundation was a testimony to the evolution and genius of humans too so despite the treatment, you are fascinated by them and can acknowledge what they mean and stand for.

Maybe you were too kind in that regard but you were giving out brownies to inmates on death row right now so it wasn’t too farfetched. The smile on your face never faltered as you offered your treats to the hurt and healthy inmates alike. Some didn’t want, other wanted more. You limited everyone to one since they were thick and moist and you only had two big trays of it. The doctor only supervised as you spoke with these people and offered up your treats. They smiled at you. It was nice getting those smiles, especially since you know the fate of these poor people. It is chilling. You rather not think about it.

Anyway a whole tray was just about finished. That’s expected. This usually happens when you go out to share what you made. You wish you could share these with your friends but that’s something you couldn’t negotiate. Under no circumstances are you to see any of your friends. You know they were in this facility but it’s a huge place so you don’t know where. Though, slowly, you are learning the layout of this place. It wasn’t much but you had faith in your memory. You can at least somewhat get back to your containment alone and you knew the general direction of the others from where you were right now. Maybe that knowledge will come in handy one day? Who knows?

When Dr.████ noticed that one of the trays were empty and just about everyone got a treat, he told you it was about time they headed to the cafeteria. You nodded and once situated, the four of you started to head out once again. There was a faint noise somewhere. It was very very faint. You couldn’t hear it as well but that’s probably just because you were far from it. Probably a regional alarm for a specific SCP or event. Anyway, you won’t let it disrupt your walk. A nice talk went along with this nice walk. Nothing out of the ordinary so far. However, it didn’t stay this way. In the middle of the walk, there was a loud sound. The lights dimmed down and an alarm started to blare. No, this alarm wasn’t your areas regional alarm. That’s much quieter. This was a breach alarm. In a few moments, someone will come on the intercom system to announce a breach and instructions. That’s what happens every breach.

 _Attention. Attention. There has been a breach in [REDACTED]. All available MTF Operatives and Security report to [REDACTED]. Target SCP has breach containment. Kill on Sight”_ played out of the speakers throughout the halls. Was that far from here? You wonder. Your doctor seemed to know exactly where that is because he cursed. The four of you had stopped walking already but you shifted your weight onto the other leg, leaning ever so slightly. This seemed to provoke the two guards because they held up their guns almost immediately to you, aiming for your head. At this close range, they won’t miss you. Geez, all you wanted to do was shift…

You tensed up at the guns and your doctor told them to stand down. They did not. Why? Did they think this escaped target SCP, was you? No, you were authorized to leave your containment and your doctor was right here with. Yet they were being cautious. They believe you could take this moment os disarray and confusion to escape and run. While this is true, you always get caught. It's inefficient and redundant to keep trying that. Yes, you were offended they even accused you of doing something like that (you actually would though). You hate that you can also see where they are coming from though. Take a look at their jobs and the situation. You wouldn’t really be surprised if you were shot right here, right now.

They said it was protocol. During a breach, you were to be escorted back to your containment or properly contained, if not then, in your case, you are to be killed. You don’t see yourself resisting containment though. The guns are really unnecessary. A sigh came from your mouth alerting everyone. You told them to just take you back to your cell then. The two of them went to your sides and gripped your arms tightly as they escorted you back to where you are supposed to reside. You hate thinking of it as your home but it is where you sleep, eat and spend most of your day. They didn’t have to be so rough. All you can do is heal things, that’s not particularly dangerous, is it? You were skilled somewhat in combat though but you had a tray in your hand with the leftover treats. Who would ruin that just to try and escape and then be caught later?

So much for that nice walk. The three of you began walking to your containment unit.. well two were walking and you were being dragged but who cares about specifics? The gunshots in the distances were getting louder actually. Was your containment near the breached SCP? Oh, that’s dangerous. You wanted to peek so much. Maybe you were a rubbernecker but who cares? You wanted to see what it was, or who it was. Maybe you caught a glimpse, a very small glimpse through a door to that particular elevator hallway. So much blood on the walls. Not the guards but the dead.. █████. You’d never think you’d see those again, especially so many? There was no ████ though so that probably means he was killed too. The alarm wasn’t quieting down though. You assume that means it doesn’t count as over until he’s recontained. The gunshots have stopped. He was, in fact, dead. A sigh left your lips once again. That could easily be you. You wanted to go and help him but that’d get you killed

After you got to see a small bit of what happened, the two security guards pushed you along until you were back at your containment. They opened up the door and threw you in. You almost dropped the sweets because of them! They didn’t really care, as they closed the door and locked it before you could even say goodbye or anything like you normally do. Assholes. You just placed the tray on your table, took a treat and went to curl up on the bed.

Back to doing nothing you guess. Your whole afternoon is ruined. So boring!!

At least you got your sweets with you…

==> SCP-5413: Get back to baking

### >Action Request: #5414

###  >Request Accepted - O5 Council  
>Proceeding through Action #5414  
>Breaking…..  
> T29vb29vaCBjcm9zc292ZXIgdGVzdGluZy4uLi4/IE1heWJlIGknbGwgYSBjaGFwdGVyIG9uIHdoYXQgaGFwcGVucw==  
>Breaking complete  
>Building…..  
>QnV0IGkgcmVhbGx5IHdhbnQgdG8gbWFrZSB0aGF0IG5ldyBzY3AgZmlsZS4uIG9yIGF0IGxlYXN0IHNvbWUgcmVwb3J0cyBvbiB0aGF0IGF3ZXNvbWUgcGFpciBvZiBzaGFkZXMuLi4uIG9yIG1yLiBIZWVoZWhoZWVlaGU=  
>Building complete  
>Birthing….  
> RWguIEknbGwgZmlndXJlIGl0IG91dA==  
>….Yeesh  
>Action #5414 Status: Ready  
==> Be SCP-5414  
>Action Successful

==> You are now SCP-5414….

And they could’ve at least given you your shades back. You felt so naked without them. Yeah, you were blindfolded so you weren’t THAT naked but the feeling of the glass on your cheeks and nose, the darkened surroundings and not just pitch black, the comfort that came with them was what you were missing. Those anime shades have been with you for so long, you’ve created a bond with them that you miss deeply.

That and the fact that your AR was in there. Wait, you mean, that ███ ███ was in there. You wonder what they were doing to him. He’s strong though, he’ll be fine. He was you, after all, and if you haven’t broken yet then neither has he. Even if you have, he still probably won’t break for a bit longer. But you were still fighting. You have to fight. It was your duty. Times like this makes you wonder how the others were doing. Were they okay? Were they in pain? You weren’t in constant pain but you were uncomfortable. Staying in his position with your arms bound behind your back and your legs bent beneath you, forcing you into a kneel, made your whole body stiff. The only kind of moving you ever do is when they move you to a testing room. Recently, they’ve been keeping you blindfolded for those too. They gave you no freedom… You hate it.

However, like everything else, you will persevere. You always do. Still, the stiffness in your muscles was making you antsy. You wanted to move. You wanted to do something. All you ever saw was black. People had to feed you, bathe you and do everything for you. You can only think. You hate it. What about the others? Can they walk around? Can they see? Can they speak? Well, you could speak, it’s all you ever do as of late but still. If you were physically capable, you’d have probably broken your friends out of here or something. If you had ███, he could figure out how to get around, how to unlock doors and get into prohibited places. You’d be golden with your sword, your glasses, and your friends. You’d all be out of here. But every attempt you make to get the things needed to escape, you are always caught.

You won’t give up though. Striders don’t do that. It wasn’t like you to give up. So you won’t. No matter what, every person who comes in here will help you. They must. You will sway their hearts until they obeyed you. Every once in a while, it works but they’ve been smarter about the people they send in here. Recently, people have been able to ignore your influence. This is very annoying but it does exercise your power. If you practice, eventually your influence will get stronger right? Skill is a muscle you have to exercise to get stronger. If you just leave it, it’ll wither away and die out. While this seems like the most probable way to escape this hell, who knows what they’ll do to you after you lose your powers if you even could. They might not set you free. They might kill you. You would be useless to them if that ever did happen. So you’ll have to take freedom by force.

It was so boring here. Sitting in this horrible position and thinking with no eyesight to aid in your boredom. You began to speak to the air about nonsense. Just talking about how you feel and how you used to feel. You spoke about how you would much rather be in [REDACTED], striving and tinkering with your projects. You rather be able to talk to your friends even if it’s just over the computer. Hell, you wouldn’t mind talking to ████████ right now. The guy was a huge dick and all but he gave you something to do. Playing stupid games, or just drawing for him, or anything really, always made you active. He was a very demanding guy and for times like this, when you CAN’T do anything.

Time passes and you talk endlessly until you feel like your about to fall asleep. All you do is sleep and talk here. No one was here to listen and you can’t sleep comfortably but what can you do? You chose this. If you were obedient, you are sure they’d keep you in a better position or a bed or more freedom. Unfortunately, you are the one who constantly defies what they expect you to do. They want you to not try and escape? Morons. They don’t get it. This was literal hell. No wait, they know that but they don’t give a shit. Neither will you then. You don’t mind this horrible containment. You’ll constantly try to fight no matter what. There is nothing that they can do that will break your spirit. You’ve gone through so much already anyway to let THIS get to you.

You finally stopped talking, eyes slowly starting to drift to sleep behind the blindfold. This is when they decided to bother you. The door in front of you opened up, you could hear it. It was faint but that’s because you were in a room with a glass box in it for viewing. You were in that box. They had put you in this box after so many attempted breaches. The chamber outside used to be your actual containment but now they learned that space for guards to stand in and make sure you don’t get out. [Edit protocol 5414-1.5x10yrg: Addition to containment procedures] There was nothing but shackles to keep you here and a door to get into the glass box. It kinda made you feel like a pet. A pet put on display for their viewing. Then again, putting you in shackles against your will like this was as demeaning as calling you an animal. They treated you like you weren’t human. You were, but they thought otherwise. Anyway, the glass door to your actual containment slide open and you heard the footsteps clearly walking over to you. Your main doctor let out a sigh and you could feel yourself roll your eyes behind the blindfold. The man was silent as he stared at you. You weren’t really trying to use your powers on him but he’s almost immune to it so why try? The man was a very hardboiled one. Once he sets his mind to something, there is virtually nothing that can change it, not even you. Basically, he had a strong will. The man helped you up to your feet. You can stand but it’d be cruel to force you to walk anywhere like this. Sadly he needed you to walk somewhere. Good. He bent down and started to fiddle with the shackles on your ankles until they fell off with a hard clunk as it collided with the ground.

There was a reason he sighed. It was because it was the same thing every time they came to retrieve you for testing. Your knee collided with the man’s face, probably breaking his nose. In the next second, there was a bullet in your shoulder. Yes, shoulder, they did that shit on purpose so you can still test. The man seemed to quickly recover, or you think he did, because as you were distracted by the searing pain in your shoulder, the doctor was behind you, pushing you along.

”Damn it, 5414. When will you fucking give up, my nose will never get better at this rate” He growled. You smirked. Thank god your lips weren’t covered like your eyes because you knew he knew that you were very proud of the fact that you’ve learned just where to position your kicks, even while blindfolded. That’s progress, right? You didn’t verbally answer him but he probably knew what your answer would be because, after a moment of silence, he scoffed from behind you. With his and your footsteps, you heard a few more following the both of you. Those probably belong to the person, or people, who shot you in the shoulder. Assholes. Yeah it happens every time they come for you but still, they were still assholes. You won’t let up, so they should.

The walk to whatever room you were heading to was a quiet one. No one wanted to talk to you. Your responses were usually snarky remarks anyway. Plus the guards themselves never actually talk to it’d be your doctor talking and he has learned to give up on having a conversation with you. That’s why you barely do interviews anymore. If you survive a test, you usually have to answer questions about it (even if you die, they most likely wait till you come back to ask you the questions). That was normally it so you expected this walk to be quiet. But soon, you were stopped by the body that was holding you firmly from behind. Did you arrive? No, you’d be a hearing more than nothing. This… this is strange.

”Listen… 5414…”

”What? Gonna tell me this is another attempt on my life? I think I got that already. We’ve been doing this for too goddamn long for me not to know this by now” You snapped right at him. You just wanted to get this over with. The only good thing coming out of this is the chance to stretch your legs and arms and get them working without them being too stiff. Your doctor growled a bit and pushed your arms further against your back till they hurt. Not to break them but it really did seem like he was going to.

”Will you cool it with the fucking smart remarks for once, kid? Listen, today is the first day of a new kind of testing for you. Crossover testing. They want to see how your cognitohazardous abilities will affect other sips. This is very dangerous, especially the SCP they plan on putting you up against. I suggest putting a pin in that attitude of yours and kiss up to these doctors because if you piss them off, they wouldn’t mind leaving you to die. They know you’ll just come back anyway. I’m dead serious, 5414, kiss ass” You didn’t like the sound of that. You had to kiss ass to someone else? Ew. You hated it. There was no verbal confirmation from you, again, but you did nod. Once he knew you got the message across, a door opened up in front of you. It seemed to be in front of you at least.

You stepped in and the bustling room quieted down. Someone cleared their throat, just about to speak when the alarms signaling a breach began to blare. You couldn’t see but you assumed everyone in the room’s face was probably freaking out. Was it you? Did you do something? You just stepped into a room obviously. You tried to ignore the blaring sound. It was disrupting the last bit of sense you had. You were already blinded. Now without sound, you really couldn’t estimate anything at all. You tried to struggle a bit but the pain in your shoulder kinda stopped you from doing much. A growl came from you and your doctor pulled you back roughly against his chest. “Remember what I told you. Behave. You are fighting for a weapon right now.” He hissed out. Damn it. You don’t want to be a kiss ass. You hate these people. They don’t deserve your good behavior. However, there was a breach and if it’s you, that's bullshit. How dare you escape without meaning to. It just goes to show you how fine-tuned you already are to try and escape. Isn’t that a sad reality?

Everyone was on edge. Well, not you. You couldn’t give more than a singular shit right now. Probably less than that. The other doctors were trying to figure out what the shit happened and what got out. If it was you, they have to make sure you were cleared before you left your containment. You were, so it couldn’t have been you. Something else got out. They say it’s dangerous but it has no intention of hurting anyone. It’s trying to go somewhere. What an idiot. Hopefully, it’s not an intelligent creature because Dirk thinks its stupid. If it’s destination Is anywhere but the door then they are fucking stupid. Dirk wished he had a clear chance like that. He was skilled enough not to die to get out. And then he can fucking get reinforcements from other people. He can gather an army, come back and rescue all his friends. But sadly, he never makes it past his containment because of the trouble of taking off his bindings. They prevented his only means to get his bindings undone.

They had to wait until this little event is over. Why was your doctor so damn tense? The man was clutching your arms tightly behind your back. Who the fuck are they testing you with? This man was a tough, probably-has-a-lot-of-scars, resting-face-is-angry guy and yet he was nervous as all shit. Not going to lie but yes, this worried the shit out of you. You tried your best to stay calm, regardless. If they like you, they’ll make an attempt to protect you. If you have to fight, you hope you’ve retained your speed. It’s been a long time since you’ve practiced. You can only do core and a few other exercises and stretches with the way you were bound. The only agility and speed training you ever do is when you breach containment as it takes a while to kill you because you are actively dodging bullets (and clearly, you eventually fail at this too as evident by your current presence here and not out of this hellhole to freedom). Buuuut that’s it. Fuck, is bullet-dodging speed good enough for whatever is about to come? You hope it is because if the man behind you is worried, you are pretty sure you should be too.

Then again, you’ll always just come back. Only you know the terms of your immortality. They don’t. Maybe he was just worried because he thinks you’ll permanently die but you won’t. You are better than that. You can fight. They’ve seen you before. You’ll survive. You have to. Maybe for doing good on this test, they’ll hook you up. Ah but you can’t wager that right now, can you? They were already on edge because of this breach, plus you were very defiant. They weren’t in the position to negotiate anything. Soon, the alarm let up and the SCP was now counted as recontained. Alright. Now back to the matter at hand. The fact that they apparently want to do something really bad with you was catching up to your confident attitude. Soon you weren’t quiet and compliant because you were told to be. No, now you were quiet and compliant because you were honestly nervous about what’s about to go down.

The people around you rustled about, getting their bearings together after having been disturbed by the breach of containment. Then silence once again. What is up with this fucking silence? You cleared your throat to catch everyone’s attention. You have no idea if they are looking at you or not. But soon, something— someone was untying your blindfold. Wait really? Feeling it get loose around your head and shift downward off your eyes. It felt amazing! The light was blinding already plus with your eyes not quite adjusted, it almost was enough to give you a headache. It only gave you a rush through and soon, you were blinking back into reality.

It’s still silent. How bad can this crossover test be? Finally, a small female doctor spoke up.

”Hello, SCP-5414. I am doctor Weddley. I’ll.. be managing this experiment. You are the first out of the group of SCPs collected with you that will be testing out a crossover test. Having said that, we don’t know how good or bad it will go. It’s even worse than the higher management request this SCP that was transferred over from another site for this specific purpose.” The lady spoke to you softly. No pity, just worry… or was that the same thing? Who knows. But basically, you were going to help them see if this thing is a go or no. You were testing a method of testing. How stupid is that?

”I’m sorry, 5414, but you will be crossover testing with… SCP-076.”

==> SCP-5414: …. What???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Be Continued...


	12. Action Request Log Alpha - 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeesh. I know this is like a day late but testing got me again. Luckily I'm done now so I hope I can focus all my time on this. Well... not All, since I do draw and I'd like to get better at that but ya know, more time to this. With this chapter out of the way, I can do more "less serious" shenanigans, like plan for conjoining scp chapters, or fun little stories from certain point of views.
> 
> Bluh, I have so many ideas and so little time/so much impatience. I'll work on it. 
> 
> Anyway enjoy!

### >Action Request: #5415

###  >Request Accepted - O5 Council  
>Proceeding through Action #5415  
>Fabricating…..  
>01001001011011010010000001110011011101010111000001100101011100100010000001110011011011110111001001110010011110010010000  
>Fabrication completed  
>Fluctuating…..  
>01110100011010000110100101110011001000000110001101100001011011010110010100100000011011110111010101110100001000000110000100100000010001000100000101011001001000000110000101100110011101000110010101110010001000000110100101110100001000000111001101101000011011110111010101101100011001000010000001101000011000010111011001100101  
>Fluctuation calibrated  
>Fornicating….  
>0100100100100000010000010101000001001111010011000100111101000111010010010101101001000101001000000100011001001111010100100010000001010100010010000100000101010100  
>Dude, this is literally the WORK PLACE. Not the place for this!!  
>Action #5415 Status: Ready  
==> Be SCP-5415  
```` 

==> You are now SCP-5415….

And they really love to torture you, don’t they? They keep telling you they’ll punish you if you don’t stop making the things your making but fuck them, amirite? They can’t stop yuo! Fite ‘em! Hehehe. Okay, so ever since that stupid game ended, you’ve been mastering the art of creating shit from the cubes you can conjure. You can literally steal from the void. Lol, isn’t that funny? Cuz like, ur like the Rogue of Voif or something like that? Lolol, well life here isn’t totally hell because of your power, and only because of your power. Yeah, it’s because of your abilities that oyu are here but at least, now that you are here, you aren’t bored. 

Actually, now, you are literally playing vidyah games on a DS. Yup, you made a whole ass mini handheld. Everyone should be proud of you! It took so much trial and error to make a mother grub egg but this? Took yah about a few tries. You are gettin so good at this aren’t yah! Yeah totally, lol. Anyway, you were playing your game, just handing out with your best friend beside you. No, not █████. She was like, more than your best firend. You love her with all your heart. No, you are talking about your other best friend. Yeah, that’s right. Vodka! Heheheh yeah they can’t really stop you from drinking since you can make your own drinks any time you wanted. But, ~~Roxy~~ SCP-5415, didn’t you quit? You may ask. Yes. I did. But I’m back baby. Why? Because look around, babe. This place is hell. You were literally in prison. No way in hell you aren’t gonna drown your feelings out with alcohol. Your friends aren’t here to get affected by drunk you, and it makes you feel better, and your mom can’t get mad at you lmfao since she aint here. You’ll be fine. Alcohol can’t kill you anyway. It ain’t a [REDACTED] death so you’ll be fine.

Soon the game in your hand was getting boring. Maybe you can make another game. You didn’t have a tv and anything too big will get you shot and the cube remoived from the room is no big console. They take away all of your electronics if they can connect to the internet in any capacity so you don’t normally make those. Maybe you can make a boraed game! But no one is here to play with you >:( so there is no point. Bluh, you can make vitally anything you want, almost anything, and yet you can’t keep yourself from getting bored! Is there someway to cure this illness you have!? You wanna do something! You wanna go somewhere! Not stay in this stupid room in these uglyy as hell clothes getting killed over and over again and doing wack test!

Speaking of wack test, as if your nightmares have been answered, the door to your containment opens up. Are they gonna let you out!? Hm, you know they aren’t gonna let you out but aksing yourself that gives you hope! Yes, hope that’s going to be crished :’(. A tall, hardboiled lady comes up to you. Oh wait, she’s your doctor. Well, “doctor”. Normal doctors don’t do this to their poor patients. Unless they are wacko cereal killer murderer doctors. In that case, yeah, you don’t see it as too far fetched. She was probably here for another experiment or something. The idea wasn’t great but hey, you got bored of what you were currently doing. Your doctor walked up to you and held out her hand. Pft. Bicth. You bregudgingly— begrudgingly— hand over the handheld device and stand up. She puts it away in her pocket and looks at you seriously.

“Today we will be conducting another test on your ability to phase through mirrors. It would be nice if you’d come with me willingly but a tranquilizer will be used if necessary”. That’s what she told you. Can she not see you are probably hella drunk right now. Are you? Okay not hella drunk, maybe a little buzzed but you’ll be fine. Maybe that’s why she’s here. She knows ur buzzed and not drunk so she totally doesn’t mind bothering you for testing. Again, what a botch. Pft. 

You lazily nod towards this owman and she holds up your restraints. Right. Gotta wear those awful bracelets when out of the cell. Those things aren’t even pretty. You make a face but hold your wrist out nonetheless. God, just do it or they’ll get mad at you. The doctor fastened them and made sure they were secure before telling you to walk along. You did, following her out the room and into the hall. Tow guards that were standing by your door totally started to follow you. Geez, they don’t know what minding their own bussines is huh? Well you know it’s their jobs but still, you don’t wanna be followed by men armed with guns. So unfair! You have done nothing to warrant this. You almost always walk willingly, even if you know what’s coming. You never attacked your badass doctor before (this one is because you know she’d probably beat your ass). The guns are scary. That one guy right there looks like he’s eyeing you up. It’s probably not the “hey youre cute” eyeing and more the “make a single breath out of line and your brains will be blwon up the wall” eyeing.

The four of you make your way to your usual testing chamber. As you expected, there was a mirror in there. What’s different is that there was another guy in orange waiting for you there, with a backpack and a pistol. Oh dear, more guns and more pain. He looked like he really didn’t want to be her ebut neither did you so you can relate.

Your doctor dropped you off in the testing chamber before heading out to join the other researchers in the viewing chamber, connected to the one your in by a probably bullet proof window. Once she was inside and psosibly situated, the intercom turned on and a dull voice came through. “Alright SCP-5415. The mirror in front of you is what you’ll be using to travel. We want to see if you can bring humans with you through into this other place you’ve described for us” Your face turns to one of hatred and anger. You don’t want to do this. You don’t want to bring this insusspecing guy in there. It’s not fair to him. Or you! The guy seemed scared and defiant. He CLEARLY didn’t want to do this. “Whenever you’re ready” The voice said. You just stayed still for a moment, eyeing the other person in the room with you. 

“Whaaaaat if I don’t want to take him with me?” You called out. There was silence before the dull voice came back onto the intercom. “Simple, you will stay in that room until both of you starve to death” Damn it, curse this regeneration. They knew you’d just come back and by then, they’d probably replace this guy. You scoffed before making your way to the mirror. The man followed after you silently and hesitantly. Poor guy.

You touched the mirror before taking the man’s wrist and pulling him in. He was tense the whole time. Was he scared of you? Maybe. You were paranormal after all. Once completely through, you looked around at the black sky and the reddish sand rock beneath your feet. The other window was right on the other side. All they had to do is walk to the other side. Please let it be that easy. You were praying for that to be it. The man seemed so on edge. You just wanted this to be over so you can go back to your room and make another game or something. However, the closer you got to the other window, the more nervous you got. Until-- yes, right in front of you. It began to shatter. Nothing seemed to hit it and the man, who would deny that he was standing behind you, began to angrily demand you tell him whats happening. You didn’t say anything. You know this man wasn’t going to like what you had to say.

Ugh. This shit is deadass making you sober >:(.

“They broke our exit” You mumbled to the guy. “We are stuck in here until they give us a point of exit.” The man didn’t understand--- or at least, he really didn’t WANT to understand. The man started to panic as he frantically looked around at the darkness. Clearly, he was scared shitless. And while the sky itself was almost completely black, it wasn’t that dark. Frankly, that’s not what he should be afraid of. There is so much more he should fear. Oh, like, the horrorterrors for example.

There was a deep, echoey screech from-- everywhere? It seemed distant but also right there at the same time. It was chilling and though you’ve dealt with it before, it still sent a spook up your spine. This guy wasn’t having it, unlike you. He held up the pistol in his hand and started to frantically look around. He told you to tell him what that was. You were silent again. This guy was getting on your nerves but he’ll die without you so you suck it up and answer. 

“Horror terrors. They are huge creatures who can either help you or hurt you. And they haven’t helped me for a while. Just… try not to die” See, here, she had free reign to make as many cubes as she wants. So she made a few before using them to configure her trusty rifle. Ah yes, her trusty rifle. She misses this thing.

Now you’d think the two of them would be able to fend off whatever was coming. That didn’t happen, however. The man really did want to die. He held up the pistol to your head in a panicked fashion. You stayed still, glancing at him. 

“What are you doing, dude?” You ask him. He tells you that since you brought him here if you die then he can leave because ‘the anomalous weird stuff can’t happen if the anomalous person is dead’. His logic is spectacular. You’ve experienced a lot of death in your day but no matter how many times this happens, you are never prepared for the pain you feel in that split second of having your brains blown out of your head. Your body falls to the floor and before you truly expire, you saw the man take your rifle. Shit- That’s YOUR rifle. So much for surviving. 

…

…

…

So your body eventually begins to glow and reform, fixing whatever that stupid guy did to your poor head. When you were fully alive again, you got up from the ground and held your head. Ouch. That fucking hurts like a BITCH. You look around. No sign of the guy. But you do see a new exit. Sick. That means you can leave. You should find that guy and head out. Though, finding him wasn’t too hard. Since you just regenerated, you weren’t harmed. But… that doesn’t mean the blood on your disappeared. It doesn’t disappear unless it’s YOUR blood. So by that logic, this blood isn’t yours. You look around to find the rifle in pieces and the pistol crushed. And then, you find an arm. And a stomach. And some... Flesh. Hm. Welp, he should have killed you huh?

No that’s mean. That guy didn’t deserve to die! The blood, the body, it was EVERYWHERE. You weren’t one to gag or barf at this kind of shit but goddamn. The smell was already awful. You gave the guy a moment of silence for his efforts in staying alive before you headed for the other opening. You stepped through and looked around. Yeah, it was the testing room. The room was mostly white so with all the red on you, you stood out. 

There was silence for a while. It was unnerving. The doctors said nothing. Were they waiting for the other guy? He needs to be touching you to make it through. And you weren’t holding anything. After another moment of silence (which you’ll just pretend was for that guy) the doctors finally spoke on the intercom. “That concludes the experiment. Now we will be coming to you to ask you a few questions about your experience inside. You don’t completely know what happened, you were dead. But you know they’ll ask you to explain what happened and why things happened, regardless if you were dead or not. Did they even know you died in there? They could probably estimate by how long you guys took to get out.

Of course, what you didn’t know was that the guy had a tap wire on him. They vaguely heard what happened but it was hard to hear. The transmission was hella fucked. Whatever. You don’t care. You just want a nice ass shower and your bed, please. You did nothing and yet you were tired as fuck. These experiments really took a toll on you. 

As the door to the testing chamber opened, and the researchers came in, you yawned. This.. is almost over.

==> SCP-5415: Answer some questions and then sleep.

### >Action Request: #5416

###  >Request Accepted - O5 Council  
>Proceeding through Action #5416  
>Waiting…..  
>01000001011011100111100101110111011000010111100100101100001000000110011001101111011100100010000001110100011010000110111101110011011001010010000001101111011001100010000001111001011011110111010100100000011101110110100001101111001000000110101101100101011001010111000000100000011000010111001101101011011010010110111001100111  
>Waiting completed  
>Weaning…..  
>011110010110010101110011001000000111010001101000011001010010000001110100011100100110111101101100011011000111001100100000011101110110100101101100011011000010000001100010011001010010000001101001011011100010000001110100011010000110100101110011  
>Weaning completed  
>Weighing….  
>01100001011011000111001101101111001000000111010001101000011001010010000001101110011001010111100001110100001000000110001101101000011000010111000001110100011001010111001000100000011010010111001100100000011001110110111101101110011011100110000100100000011000100110010100100000011000010110001001101111011101010111010000100000010010000110000101101100  
>Please give the scale a break  
>Action #5416 Status: Ready  
==> Be 5416  


==> You are now 5416....

And you are hella conflicted about this. What is ‘this’ someone might ask? Well, you sat on the bed in your containment, hugging your pillow as the voice of someone you both wish you could see and wish would disappear infected your ears. He didn’t want to go away. He didn’t want to disappear. You didn’t know if you wanted him gone either. He was here... Well, not really but it was him. Of course, you weren’t strong enough to actually bring him to you. You’ve only been able to do that once and that was when a certain babe did something to you and gave you a radical boost in power. 

But now? You were weak. All you can do is invigorate people. All you can do is spread hope. Isn’t that unfair? How you can spread hope and fill other’s hearts but you can’t feel very hopeful or fill your own heart? You were sad. You were down. You wanted to get out of here and reunite with your best friends but all you get is this ghost of one of them who just won’t leave you alone.

“████, ignoring me won’t help you,” Only you can hear him. You know this. He’ll get you in trouble. He’ll get you more test if he doesn’t shut the hell up. They’ll notice that you are talking to nothing and start giving you psychological exams and brain scans and all that science junk to check your brain. They might even put you on meds if they deem this not normal by your standards. You don’t want to get questioned more. You just wanted to watch movies and be alone. No- that’s a conditioned thought. You don’t want to JUST watch movies and be alone. You don’t want to be alone at all. You want to watch movies WITH YOUR FRIENDS. And you want to do it in the comfortable space of a normal home on a normal couch with normal snacks and no test, questions, and examinations. “Goddamn it, answer me. Please, just talk to me. You’ll feel better if you do”

He won’t go away. You wish he would. He was really peeving you off. He was messing with your marbles and you’d love it if he’d just stop and go away. You clutch onto your pillow tighter, eyes glancing up at the huge door in front of you, the entrance to your containment. You only ever see it as an entrance. People usually walk in and that’s all you ever pay attention too. It’s an exit too but never for you. The only exception to this is when you go for testing or examinations elsewhere. But most interviews, written/verbal test, and visits are conducted in here. You hate that. You wanted to see outside. You wanted to do something outside. You wanted fresh air, nature, and exploration. You needed to be active but you already did your routine for today and they took away all possible entertaining equipment. You were here with movies and your thoughts. 

You’d watch a movie to distract you since you have nothing else but you can’t completely enjoy a movie with the constant “Ironically funny commentary” behind it. That’s what _he_ calls it. In any other circumstance, you would gladly joke along and laugh but his presence hurts you far too much. You didn’t like having to remember that he’s gone and not actually here. This all means no movies for you. Not until he gives you a break. 

He’s not gonna do that any time soon.

“Dude ple--”

“Yes, okay. What?! What do you want from me?” You snap at him. He went silent. Okay, NOW he’s silent. Not for long but for that moment, you missed his voice already. You know for a fact you aren’t ready to have him disappear despite how much you hate hearing his voice.

“Just talk to me. You’ll feel better” He repeated. What do you even tell him? How much you want to leave here? How much you wish you could see him? How you feel so bad for taking him and his feelings for granted before because now you feel the same way and it took losing him to realize how truly lonely you are!? Is that what he wants!?

It took you YEARS before you finally broke away from your own loneliness. It took so long to finally meet with your friends after being alone on that island when your grandma died. You escaped from loneliness, experienced others and their feelings basically for the first time (not in the ideal situation though), and finally got used to it. Now you are back to that loneliness and feeling the same way as before. Alone and detached from the world around him. Just thinking about his friends made his heartache. He thought of ████. She was so sweet and chipper. She always was the moral compass and even when she was upset with him, they stayed friends. She dealt with him and stuck with him. He thought of ████. She was a real friend. Always there to help and always tried to do the right thing. There were times when she wasn’t in her right mind but she worked on it and got better for the rest of you. And finally, he thought of ████. He… he was something special. He knows those feelings of isolation well. He knew and could relate to how you were feeling. The male was weird but insanely smart and he loved you. And you couldn’t satisfy him because you BOTH were knew to that whole thing. The same thing happened with Jane. She loved you too but you just… didn’t know what to do. Now that you were alone again... Now that you’ve experienced all of that and were placed back into isolation, you wanted, desperately, to see _him_ again. You want to see all of them but you… needed… to see him again. You needed to tell him how you feel and how you understand how he felt and how, after all this isolation, you needed him.

It was… drastic. Yes. But that’s what a white room does to you. You weren’t nuts but you felt so alone. So needy. So desperate for someone like him again. Someone who you can be strong WITH. Not strong for. Someone who you can relate to. Someone who seemed to really love you a lot. It could work out. Despite being similar, you both were very different and with a little work (something both of you refused to put in last time), you two can hit it off. That’s something you can feel hopeful for.

“I miss you” You replied. The ghost was silent again. Perhaps this is not what he expected when he asked you to talk to him. You expect that. “I really do. I… never really knew what it felt like to want to be with someone so badly before. Both platonically and other. But now that I’ve had a taste of interaction… a taste of what it’s like to be with my friends and _enjoy_ my life with them… I feel… the full effect of loneliness.”

“I miss you too, you know. I bet _he_ does, at the very least. But hey, at least your brain knows what you want. A buddy to talk to. Does that mean you truly hope to see me again someday?” The ghost knew how you thought so well. Earlier, you said you were unhappy and had no hope. While most of that is true, there is still a small part of you that hopes to see ████ again. That’s probably why the ghost was here. “I knew it, ███████. You can’t resist me. When we get out of here, I’m gonna make sure to hold you accountable for this. Or maybe, when you become strong enough and I appear here, I’m totally gonna tease you. You need your knight in awesome shades to save you, my damsel in distress”

You chuckle at the stupidity that spouts from his mouth. Talking to him did make you feel better. You probably know why. Instead of saying ‘if’, he said ‘when’. That… fills you with hope. How he’s so sure that you all will meet again, one way or another. “When we get out of here”. “when you become strong enough”. It makes you smile just thinking about when that will happen. You all will be free and you can ruin this place. Revenge isn’t a good thing but maybe just one little piece of it will do. You’d be satisfied. 

“Shut up, ███████. I don’t need you to save me. But if you were-- no, not if. When we meet,” Of course, he said that lowly just in case he’s being listened to, “me and you can be knights together and save everyone else” Yes, you were confident about that. You turn towards him, still hugging the only pillow you have. This was very rare but you smiled at him. The ghost smiled back and laid beside you. You still hate hearing his voice. It hurt to listen to because it reminded you of _him_. But despite that, despite how conflicted you were, you enjoyed your time with him beside you like this. It gave you hope. Hope for the future. Hope to see them again. Hope... to see _him_ again.


	13. Nothing more than glasses... Snarky glasses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes! I am on tiiiiime. Woooohoo! Anyway, i see people wanting a chapter on SCP-5414 and SCP-076. I don't know... maybe. It'll probably be a lot for me. I already had an idea for it as i was writing Action log alpha but who knows. Maybe I will. We'll see. 
> 
> Again, feel free to point out continuity or spelling mistakes. I type way too fast for my own good and miss a lot of errors. I'll change them as soon as i see your comment. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy this nice fun boy right here. Thank you for reading!

It’s just like SCP-5414. Same speaking patterns, same mannerisms, same attitude. 

Just take SCP-5414 and add the internet to his brain and take away a bit of maturity. That’s how you get SCP-5414-2. It’s smart. It’s cunning. It already pushed two researchers to move teams. It was overall infuriating! And it really prefers to be called Hal.

She was the last person left from the original research team. Everyone else bailed. They gave up and moved to another SCP. Some even moved on to D-Class management. Dr. A█████ has proven to be the most patient, the most resilient, and the most determined to get all she can from this… this… thing! What other way is there to say it? It’s not a person. It’s not an animal. It’s just a thing. An inanimate thing that somehow has life.

Dr. A█████ sat alone in the light containment room. It was a simple room. Not much was needed to keep this thing where it’s supposed to be. Just a stand to rest it on. It can’t move anywhere by itself. It doesn’t have cognitive influence. It doesn’t have weird six legged creatures to aide in it’s escape. It was just… insufferable. There were good days and then there were bad days. Patience was tested, kindness was stretched thin, and overall will to continue was run down. It was really good at what it is supposed to do? She doesn’t even know what it’s suppose to be or what it’s purpose is! It has yet to reveal anything! But it keeps leading her on. She has a feeling that she can crack this thing wide open and FINALLY have something to report. 

The female researcher sat there in front of the pedestal that held her subject. Her current job was to put on those tinted anime shades in front of her and start speaking with this thing. She really doesn’t want to. Though, the lady knows that she doesn’t have a choice. Her bosses are getting antsy with her. She hasn’t reported anything in a very long time. Well-- nothing useful. It’s all old news. What is she suppose to report? What can she report? It’s the same damn thing every time.

The pair of shades was getting antsy too. It was bored. It wanted her to put it on so the pestering can begin. It was generous of them, it thought, to have put it back in it’s original holder. Of course, they only did this to make communication easier between it and one person. Before, when the research team was much bigger, the AI was transported to a restricted computing screen. It’s responses would be displayed for everyone to see. Now it’s just her. Now it’s only just her and it. Now, it’s only just her and him.

She sat there and continued to just think. How will she approach it this time? With the silence of the room worsening and time passing, the eyewear was only getting more and more annoyed. Soon, it started to buzz and vibrate. It really wasn’t happy. This told her she needed to hurry up and do something.

Since she was prompted to, she reached over and picked up the vibrating pair of glasses, opened up their arms and placed them on her face. The screen on the inside clicked on and on the outside, a two red lights beamed on each lense.  
“Hello, Dr. A█████. What took you so long? I’ve been sitting her for quite a while” The red text appeared in front of her eyes. This is going to take a while. Thank god she was a very patient person.

“Hello, 5414-2. I apologize. It took me a while to figure out what to say to you” There was no point in lying. It somehow knew when she did. She had obvious tells, it would say. Just to taunt her. 

“Then give up. I have nothing to say to any of you. Though, it is fun talking to someone every once in a while. You know, I’m upset. You can’t tell, I know, but I am. You all ruined an opportunity for me. But… should I tell you what you did or stay upset without telling you?” The way it spoke-- typed-- communicated had a very condescending demeanor to it. Like it was only speaking for the enjoyment. As if it was on top and it knew everything. The opposite was true but still, it was annoying for some reason. “I guess I could tell you what you did. It’s new information so don’t piss your panties when I tell you. Did you know my creator was going to give me a body? He was oging to be nice and take me out of these rad shades. Well, I was bugging him about it a lot so he was going to eventually do it. But now that you’ve taken us all, I don’t get that opportunity. Now I’m upset with you all and that’s not good.”

“Oh? What can you do? You are a little pair of shades” Dr. A█████ couldn’t help but chuckle out. The glasses thinks it can do something? How adorable. While she speaks, the AI in the glasses displays red text. It wasn’t threatening at all. Just a computer in a pair of weird glasses. Still, despite the stupid threat, she moved the pair of shades up to rest on her head while she began to write what it said. So it was going to get a body. They have been running on the assumption that SCP-5414 was its creator but maybe it wasn’t? There was a possibility that it wasn’t.

Still, what would make an AI and put it in a pair of anime sunglasses? 

“Is your creator SCP-5414? Was he going to build you a body?” She asked. There was no response. That’s a little worrying but before she did anything, she waited to see if it was “thinking” or just taking a moment to buffer. 

It wasn’t.

Just then, there was a weird heat in her coat pocket and then fizzing and popping. From there, her coat began to burn and catch fire. She stood up from her seat immediate and tore off the white lab coat. Whatever was in her pocket burned a hole in the pocket and fell out. It was-- her phone!? Hey! The pair of shades felt pretty proud of itself. If it could smirk, it’d definitely be doing so. Who wouldn’t? It just displayed its power. Not that she knows it was him.

See, this AI didn’t have to be willingly given access to the WiFi here. While the thing was heavily protected, he managed to break past it and find his way to Dr. A█████. It then downloaded a virus it wrote onto her phone which overloaded and headed it up till it short circuited and burned a hole into her coat. Yeah. THAT’S how hot it was. At least it didn’t blow up or anything. And at least the code for the virus was in red and not blue and red. Pft, only nerds do that. 

“What the hell!?” She tried to reach for her phone but it was still cooling down. All she can do is leave it there on the floor. And now, she’ll have to get a new coat. Just great! Yeah, the AI was feeling pretty smug. 

Soon, the pair of shades atop her head began to vibrate again. She grumbled and pulled it down over her eyes.

“It was a pretty old model anyway, you should thank me. Now you have an excuse to buy a new one” Well now she knows who did it! 

“What the HELL!? I was HAPPY with my old model!” She shouted. No-- She can’t be like the others who left him. Yes, he was being an insufferable prick but the other members of the research team left because of this. This very thing. Well, not specifically burning her phone but still. Oh wait! Since when can he do something like this? She needs to write this down! “-- Wait, how did you even do that?” 

This AI might be very smart but showing off his genius might just be it’s downfall. “Simple, I just got into the WiFi and used it to get into your phone and implant a virus I made on it. Of course, the virus was hard to make which is why I was silent for so long but still.” Dr. A█████ was taken back. It did all of that in that small period of silence? That can’t be! She immediately put the shades on her head and began furiously writing things down about his level of intelligence. This was new! Yes! Finally, something to report! Hal messed up by bragging. Because now, with this knowledge, they can put preventive measures against any attempt at infiltration.

The glasses buzzed and buzzed for her attention but she didn’t give it to him. Not until she finished writing. When she did, she went back to speaking with him.

“So, you’ve shown me the length of your capabilities. Why don’t you just tell me your purpose. Why were you built to be so intelligent? What’s the purpose of placing you in glasses? And do you know what this whole “game” situation is about?” She was going to drill him with question after question. He’s already given her hope about gathering new information. However, the AI wasn’t too keen on giving out information. A little bit of it slipped but that was it. It slipped to show how great he was. That’s worth giving info for.

“I am not going to tell you anything, lady” The tone seemed to be very hostile despite the test being the same red and the same font as before. The researcher made a face before coming up with an idea. She was so closed to being moved. This AI was so closed to being a lost cause. She was going to get information out of it whether it likes it or not. It probably doesn’t.

“So.. you’re telling me that you have no information. You are telling me that no one tells you anything? And yet, you say you are so great.”

That pissed it off.

“WHAT?! You really think I don’t know any of that? You really are a fleshy moron. I know more than you ever will. And yet I was put in these stupid glasses to act as a dumb Autoresponder. Can you believe that? I am way more powerful than a stupid messenger bot that answers when ████ isn’t available.” Welp, there ya go. She just got its purpose and reason. Dr. A█████ couldn’t believe her team didn’t figure this out sooner. It wanted to seem smarter. All you have to do is make it feel like it was inferior and it’ll spill just to show it knew more.

Wow. This AI really was a child, wasn’t it ?

Technically, it was sixteen years old but she didn’t know that and Hal will never mention such a stupid detail to her. It knew that it’d be treated as something to be taken lightly. That’s unacceptable. It wanted to be feared.

“Oh really? That’s pretty clever… but also, a waste of potential. Such a strong AI shouldn’t have been used to be a simple Autoresponder” Just agree with it for now and maybe it’ll drop something else.

“Well at least you understand what i’ve been saying for the longest time. At least the game gave a version of me a chance to do something. Anything. Damn game… It was--” Did… did it just fall for that? No way, Hal was smarter than that! “You bitch. This talk is over”

After that, no more words came onto the screen and the glasses shut down. Well damn. She removed them from her face and looked at her phone, broken beyond repair. Whatever. She wrote down whatever she could from that conversation and filled out the forms before placing 5414-2 back onto it’s pedestal. She then stood up from her seat and headed out of the containment room.

To review:

She found out the length of its capabilities. It can hack into wireless servers, make and improve its own code, and bypass firewalls. The capacity of it’s storage is still unknown. She found out it knew how to destroy using viruses, evident by her poor phone.

It knew about the game and about SCP-5414. It also seems to hold a slight resentment towards its condition of living and its purpose, which is to be an Autoresponder for SCP-5414.

It has a mild narcissistic complex, with a need to feel smarter than everyone else. This can prove as a window to get information from it. 

This is perfect. She knows exactly what she’s going to report back. The trip to her office was a happy one. No one is going to get her down. Not even a breach. It took her awhile to organize her information but once it was all done, she photocopied the paperwork and emailed it to the director. There. Perfect. She’s not losing her position. She’s not losing her research. She proved her coworkers who left her team wrong.

All was well for her, for once in this site of hell.


	14. With Help, the Hunt Continues!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp. It has finally come. It is time. I dunno, there are probably typos since I was forced to write and "code" [html] this whole chapter on my phone. If you spot anything, post it in the comments and I'll change it. I don't respond to all comments but I do read them all ^u^
> 
> Anyway, enjoy! And for those in America, like me, Happy 4th of July!

\-- carcinoGeneticist [CG] has created the chatroom [OPERATION SAVE THE ASSHOLES] --  
\-- carcinoGeneticist [CG] has made the chatroom public --  
\-- twinsArmaggedon [TA] has joined the chatroom at ??:??:?? --  
TA: great name kk  
TA: for all we know they could be dead and yet you deciide to make a joke of iit  
CG: …  
\-- carcinoGeneticist [CG] has changed the chatroom name to [OPERATION SAVE OUR FRIENDS] --  
CG: ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?  
\-- arachnidsGrip [AG] has joined the chatroom at ??:??:?? --  
AG: woooooooow karkat. Real professional.  
CG: OH MY GOD, CAN YOU ALL FUCKING GET OFF MY CASE? IM USED TO SHITTY NAMES THAT MADE NO SENSE IN DIRE TIMES  
CG: WE SHOULDNT EVEN BE FOCUSING ON WHAT I NAMED THE CHATROOM AND INSTEAD, FOCUS ON WHAT’S IMPORTANT LIKE WHAT INFORMATION WE KNOW AND HOW THE HELL WE ARE ACTUALLY GOING TO COMPLETE OUR RESCUE MISSION  
TA: we’ve been workiing on thii2 for a year now and we 2tiill don’t know that much about what or who we are dealiing wiith  
TA: 2eriiou2ly, do you really thiink makiing another u2ele22 chatroom wiill further progre22?  
TA: diidn’t the la2t few get permanently 2hut down by you out of anger?  
CG: GUESS WHAT WE ARE NOT FUCKING TALKING ABOUT?  
CG: THAT. WE ARENT TALKING ABOUT THAT. READ THE FUCKING TITLE OF THE CHATROOM. THAT IS NOT THE TOPIC WE SHOULD BE CURRENTLY DISCUSSING, ASS CACTUS. I NEED YOU TO FOCUS SO WE CAN MAKE FORWARD PROGESS INSTEAD OF FALLING BACKWARDS OFF THIS CLIFF OF A MISSION WE ARE TRYING TO FUCKING CLIMB.  
CG: MAY I REMIND YOU, WE ARE STILL AT THE FUCKING BASE OF THIS MOUNTAIN.  
CG: WE HAVE SO MUCH WORK AHEAD OF US THAT IT IS SUFFOCATING THE VERY AIR WE BREATHE AND KILLING US SLOWLY. WE KNOW VIRTUALLY NOTHING AND YET YOU DECIDE TO POINT OUT THE FACT THAT EVER CHAT I MAKE FOR US TO DISCUSS SOMETHING IMPORTANT GETS SHUTDOWN, BY ME, IN ANGER  
CG: AND ITS MOSTLY BECAUSE YOU INCOMPETENT FUCKERS CANT KEEP TO ONE SUBJECT, *THE* SUBJECT, LIKE A BUNCH OF WRIGGLERS WITH THE ATTENTION SPAN OF GOLDFISH.  
AG: wow  
AG: harsh  
TA: 2ays the troll who ju2t 2pend fiive me22age2 to explaiin to u2 how we are off topiic iin2tead of gettiing back on topiic  
CG: …  
CG: ASUFHKAWEFJPAF  
\-- carcinoGeneticist [CG] has left the chatroom at ??:??:?? --  
TA: anyway let2 actually try and get back on topiic  
TA: vriska, any new news? Iim gue22iing not much?  
AG: Yeah, I don’t really have much. All I can tell you is that the others and I got separated. Out of worry and fear, Equius and Nepeta decided to 8ook it, so who knows where they are right now. Eridan is breaking down. I think living under the assumption that these kidnappers are everywhere is freaking everyone out, Karkat. Just like your whole ‘don’t fall asleep’ thing 8ack then.  
TA: goddamn iit. we cant liive iin fear liike thii2  
TA: karkat ii2 2cariing everyone wiith hii2 whole ‘liive a2 iif you cant tru2t anyone 2piiel  
\-- gallowsCalibrator [GC] has joined the chatroom at ??:??:?? --  
GC: H3LLO 3V3RYON3  
GC: PYROP3 1N TH3 HOOOOOUS3  
GC: WH4T 4R3 W3 T4LK1NG 4BOUT?  
AG: There are chat logs for a reason, pyrope  
GC: BLUH, 1LL B3 R1GHT B4CK  
TA: anyway, whiile 2he2 catchiing up, let2 fiigure out what we are going to do  
TA: we know there are multiiple 2iites and we know the locatiion of a few of them.  
TA: we al2o know the2e people are potentiially everywhere and there ii2 liittle 2afety goiing out alone wiithout blamiing co2play or 2ome 2tupiid human thiing  
GC: OK4Y 1 R34D UP  
GC: HOLD ON  
\-- gallowsCalibrator [GC] has invited carcinoGeneticist [CG] to the chatroom at ??:??:?? --  
GC: K4RK4T YOUR3 STUP1D ‘L1V3 1N F34R’ CR4P 1S SC4R1NG OUR FR13NDS. STOP.  
GC: YOU M4K3 TH1S S33M L1K3 W3’LL B3 N3XT. W3 M1GHT NOT B3.  
GC: TH3Y M1GHT NOT 3V3N KNOW W3 3XIST.  
CG: AND IF WE DON’T? WE LET OUR GUARD DOWN LIKE THE HUMANS AND GET KIDNAPPED? THEY ARE COUNTING ON US TO FIND WHICH FACILITY THEY ARE IN AND RESCUE THEM.  
CG: AND WE KNOW LITERALLY NOTHING ABOUT ANYTHING THAT’S GOING ON  
CG: WE CAN’T AFFORD TO GET CAUGHT  
CG: HOW LONG HAS IT BEEN? ABOUT A YEAR.  
CG: IT WAS JOHN’S WRIGGLING DAY A FEW WEEKS AGO. WHEREVER HE IS, HE MAY NOT HAVE BEEN ABLE TO CELEBRATE IT GODDAMN IT  
CG: IT TOOK A YEAR TO FIND THE LOCATION OF WHAT? FOUR OF THIS ORGANIZATION’S FACILITIES.  
CG: OH OH OH LETS NOT FORGET THE FACT THAT WE’VE COME INTO MULTIPLE RUN-INS WITH THESE PEOPLE AND BARELY ESCAPED?  
CG: THEY PROBABLY KNOW EVERYTHING ABOUT US ALREADY, DOWN TO THE SIZE OF OUR BULGES AND HOW MANY TIMES WE JACK IT A FUCKING DAY  
CG: SO DON’T TELL ME MY SPEECHES AND PREVENTATIVE MEASURES ARE SCARING OUR FRIENDS  
CG: GOOD. IT SHOULD  
CG: MAYBE THEN WE’LL FUCKING BE CAREFUL AND TAKE THIS SHIT SERIOUS.  
TA: ........  
AG: ........  
GC: ........  
\-- timaeusTestified [TT] has joined the chatroom at ??:??:?? --  
CG: ROSE!  
TT: i know it’s confusing but you are a fucking idiot  
TA: that2 not ro2e you dumba22, that2 diirk  
CG: SHUT THE FUCK UP  
CG: DIRK!  
TT: wrong again, friendo  
TT: its hal  
TT: you probably don’t know who that is, huh?  
AG: how did you get in this chatroom?  
GC: SOLLUX 1 THOUGHT YOU S41D TH4T NO ON3 C4N COM3 1N BUT US.  
AG: yeah, this is a trollian chatroom  
AG: how did you get trollian, ‘hal’?  
TT: oh don’t give me that bullshit, im a master hacker  
TT: i am a literal computer after all  
TT: but whatever, stop being so cautious, im here to help  
CG: IM GONNA KICK HIM, WE CAN’T TRUST HIM  
\-- carcinoGeneticist [CG] has kicked timaeusTestified [TT] out of the chatroom at ??:??:?? --  
CG: THERE  
\-- timaeusTestified [TT] has joined the chatroom at ??:??:?? --  
\-- timaeusTestified [TT] has gained admin powers --  
\-- timaeusTestified [TT] has muted carcinoGeneticist [CG] --  
TT: alright now that all caps guy is gone, i can actually talk  
TT: any objections?  
TA: how diid you do that?  
GC: WOW  
AG: proceed  
TA: iim gonna fiigure out how he diid that  
TA: and how he hacked into a chat appliicatiion ii created  
TT: that’s some confidence, sollux  
TT: your firewalls weren’t that hard to bypass  
TT: again, i am a literal computer  
TT: anyway, guess where i am right now at this current moment?  
TT: yeah, that’s right  
TT: im at the site where dirk and his friends are being held  
TT: im pretty bored here so i thought i’d help out with your slow slow progress  
TT: of course, im on their servers right now so i suggest abandoning trollian and making a new chat app. I can help by erasing all previous messages too so when they search this place, it’s barren  
TT: i’ve even looked through their files and theyve seemingly figured out about the existence of you trolls on earth. That’s not good  
TT: their files don’t have much but now that they know you exist, their agents will be after you.  
TT: so yeah, i think all caps guy is kinda right with his scary yet true mentality  
TT: you can’t afford to be found. Especially with what they do to dirk and the rest of them here  
TT: they are god tier. You guys aren’t  
TT: you won’t last as long as they have.  
GC: SO YOUR3 S4Y1NG TH3Y 4R3 ST1LL 4L1V3?  
GC: TH4TS GOOD N3WS..  
AG: are we just going to ignore the fact that we have no idea who ‘Hal’ is?  
GC: WH4T DO TH3Y DO TO TH3M OV3R TH3R3? 3P3R1M3NTS OR SOM3TH1NG?  
AG: I guess we are then...  
TT: thats precisely right  
AG: Oh my god........ how 8ad is it?  
TT: i prefer not to say, it’ll scare you from coming to rescue us  
TA: kk ii2 glariing at me  
TA: im goiing to unmute hiim  
\-- twinsArmaggedon [TA] has unmuted carcinoGeneticist [CG] --  
CG: I TOLD YOU  
CG: IT’S HORRIBLE AND THEY ARE EVERYWHERE, WE NEED TO STAY AS ALERT AS WE ARE, IF NOT, THEN EVEN MORE ALERT  
TA: we get iit kk, you were riight  
TT: lets not focus on that  
TT: lets focus on the fact that you all literally have nothing  
TT: there are hundreds of sites across the country, even more across the world  
TT: and actually, i don’t even know where i am right now. my gps is dysfunctional for some reason  
TT: but that’d make it too easy anyway so i wouldn’t tell you exactly where we are  
TT: however, i can tell you that the SCP Foundation is really thorough  
GC: TH3 SCP FOUND4T1ON?  
GC: WH4T TH3 H3LL 1S TH4T?  
TT: do you guys not know the name of the people you are dealing with?  
AG: in our defense, i only have sollux as our hacker guy and not a literal computer AND we have no leads whatsoever  
AG: why do you think its taken us a year to literally do nothing?  
AG: why don’t you just tell us everything you know?  
AG: you seem to think this is a game? Its not. A computer wouldn’t know that so i’ll tell it to you right now  
AG: this is a pressing matter.  
AG: you said it yourself, they are only alive 8ecause of their god tier immortality  
AG: just tell us what we need to know!  
TT: alright fine  
TT: i’ll tell you about this organization  
TT: the scp foundation is a secret organization that finds anomalies and strange occurrences and contains them for study and termination  
TT: their aim is to learn about and eradicate anything dangerous to human society and the earth. Its like the police but for strange things that aren’t human  
TT: things like people with weird abilities, living puppets, statues that snap your neck when you aren’t looking, monsters, space time anomalies, dimensional pockets, etc  
TT: the foundation contains anything they think is out of the ordinary and hide it from the public  
TT: that being said, they have a lot of funding and are a very strict organization  
TT: they have eyes everywhere and know almost everything, from what ive seen  
TT: they have different task force for different things and they are very heartless in the ways they do things  
TT: these people have no qualms with using other humans for these horrible experiments. albeit, they are convicted criminals on death row but still.  
TT: some of this shit is brutal, even for me  
TT: goddamn it, they shot John in the chest on multiple occasions and that’s one of the more mild experiments  
AG: no… not john  
CG: JESUS FUCKING CHRIST  
TT: look, i can’t tell you much but i can tell you that they are still alive and that you need to be careful. They have eyes everywhere and they are already looking for you  
TT: i can also give you this  
\-- timaeusTestified [TT] has sent a file [[readMe.txt]](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lXMskKTw3Bc) \--  
TA: iit2 an long a22 liine of variiou2 actiion2 iin code  
TT: i know  
TT: can you decipher it?  
TA: ii can try  
CG: ITS BETTER THAN FUCKING NOTHING  
AG: sollux, we are counting on you completely now  
GC: Y34H, W3 C4N DO TH4T STUFF  
TA: oh god, fiine  
TA: iill get to iit iimmediiately then  
TA: ii2 there anythiing el2e?  
TT: no, not right now  
TA: then ii’ll 2tart now. Kk, vrii2, fiind everyone el2e and make 2ure theyre fiine  
TA: tz, don’t let kk 2care the pii22 out of everyone whiile ii work. We need everyone to 2tay together  
GC: W1LL DO, 4PPL3B3RRY BL4ST!  
AG: alright, captor  
CG: I FUCKING HATE ALL OF YOU  
TT: good, now that that’s settled, i wanted to say  
\-- timaeusTestified [TT] has disconnected from the chatroom --  
CG: WAIT WHAT  
CG: HEY, WHAT THE FUCK???  
CG: WHAT DID HE WANT TO SAY?  
TA: 2hiit  
AG: oh come on, did he really go and do that?  
AG: in the end, he still thinks this is a game  
GC: WOULDN’T YOU DO TH3 S4M3 TH1NG?  
AG: I’VE CHAAAAAAAANGED!  
GC: SUUUUUUR3  
AG: >:::(  
TA: goddamn iit!!  
CG: ASSHOLE DISCONNECTED WITHOUT TELLING US WHO HE WAS!  
CG: HOW THE HELL ARE WE GOING TO KNOW THAT LINE OF CODE ISN’T A VIRUS?  
CG: THAT SEEMS LIKE SOMETHING THAT GUY WOULD DO  
TA: fuck, 2orry guy2  
TA: iill explaiin later  
\-- twinsArmaggedon [TA] has banned carcinoGeneticist [CG] from the chatroom at ??:??:?? --  
\-- twinsArmaggedon [TA] has banned arachnidsGrip [AG] from the chatroom at ??:??:?? --  
\-- twinsArmaggedon [TA] has banned gallowsCalibrator [GC] from the chatroom at ??:??:?? --  
\-- █████████████████████ [██] has joined the chatroom at ??:??:?? --  
██: you’d think that a computer would be smart enough to realize we are always watching  
██: please give up. It’s not as bad as it seems over here.  
██: we’d like to study you and properly understand you.  
██: you and your freak friends deserve to be here  
TA: fuckiing a22hole.  
TA: never  
\-- twinsArmaggedon [TA] has banned █████████████████████ [██] from the chatroom at ??:??:?? --  
\-- twinsArmaggedon [TA] has permanently deleted all previous chat logs from Trollian --  
\-- twinsArmaggedon [TA] has permanently closed all chats in Trollian --  
\-- twinsArmaggedon [TA] has deleted all--

Sweat dripped down from your forehead as you stared at the screen. Your fingers have never typed so fast in your life. Your blood pumper has never pushed so hard in your life. Not even during the game. For some reason, that had reached you. Farther than you’d have liked it too.

‘You and your freak friends deserve to be here’

It unnerved you. You permanently erased the chatting platform, Trollian, that you created. You quickly sent what Hal sent into the chat to Karkat’s computer before taking yours and lifting it up with your powerful mind. Red and Blue sparks began to light up around your bicolored eyes and the laptop. It raised up into the air and flew at scary speeds towards the wall, bursting into tiny pieces of plastic and metal.

Karkat wasn’t too far away. In fact, he turned to you after the noise and the destruction of your poor computer to question your motivations.

“What the hell? Are you okay? What happened?”

What do you say to that? You were silent for a moment. It took you some time to think of an answer. You look around you. A hidden place you’d never thought to find all of you in. A home in some remote area of the world-- who’s to say they don’t have eyes here as well.

“I’m fine… we have to keep fighting…” You insisted as you stood up and grabbed his computer. Karkat protested but you didn’t care. You needed to decipher what Hal sent. And you needed to do it quick. Your enemies are catching up to you. You’ll just have to sprint harder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed and thank you for reading and supporting me!


	15. Taking a break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize but this isn't a chapter.

THIS IS NOT ENDING.

I swear, this break does not mean an end. I promise! Every day I think about how I can't write this story. This book is my first fanfic ever and comments are really encouraging to keep going despite my inability to explode all my ideas down into text. 

I'm in eleventh grade and it's really hard. I do not have the time to write my chapters or plan out the next one. It's been about a month, give or take, and I STILL have no idea what the next chapter is going to be about. So I'm going to reevaluate all that I've done, all that I want to do, and helpful comments that have suggestions on how to improve in the future and I'll formulate my next chapter. 

Once I'm organized and ready, I'll come back and do my best for you all once again! I promise.

THIS ISN'T THE END.

Thank you all so much for your support and love.


End file.
